Entre la espada y la piedra
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Dos gemelas...la buena y estudiosa y la engreida y fiestera. Un hombre, el guapo antisocial. ¿Cómo una chica popular se fijo en él?¿Cómo él no se fijo en ella?¿Cómo unas gemelas pueden compartir al mismo chico ahora tambien?No se puede.¿Cómo poder elegir?
1. Primer día

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra._

_Primer día_

El rose del lápiz contra el papel era el único sonido que inundaba la pequeña habitación donde ahora dos jóvenes completamente idénticas por fuera –pero internamente diferentes- se encontraban llenando los datos que le había solicitado la secretaria.

La secretaría era una mujer cancina y de tez color crema, sus ojos eran de un color miel nada llamativo. Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro; sus ropas eran elegantes, aunque con colores opacos y no muy agradables; tenía una sonrisa amigable en la cara, de esas que en el momento en que las ves te dan calidez, pero cuando te alejas, no la recordarías del todo bien.

-Aquí esta –susurro una de las dos gemelas (la menor).

Eran de cabello caoba, sus ojos eran de un hipnotizante color chocolate. Todos decían que a una de las dos le brillaban más los ojos, pero lo ignoraban.

La mayor, era muy sociable, podía relacionarse con las personas con mucha facilidad. No era muy estudiosa; pero si muy superficial, le afectaba un poco lo que dijeran de ella. Aunque no por eso cambiaría completamente su forma de vestir, ser o pensar. No, a ella le gustaba como era, intentaba mejorarlo concuerde a las demás personas les agrádese. Siempre, intentaba vestirse lo mejor que pudiese, nadie jamás se la iba a encontrar en la calle desarreglada, siquiera en su casa. Siempre iba con faldas cortas, shorts igual, pantalones entubados, blusas pegadas, etc. e igual, se maquillaba, con una capa ligera de maquillaje que hacía resaltar más sus bonitos rastros.

La más pequeña, por treinta segundos, era más esbelta, y tenía un mejor cuerpo, sólo que nadie lo notaba por la ropa que suele usar –camisas holgadas, pantalones, etc.-, igual era la más agradable cuando la llegabas a conocer bien. Una de sus principales características era que le encantaba leer y escribir. Escribiendo era muy buena, aunque ella no lo aceptase, pero lo era. Aunque, su rasgo más marcado: la pena.

Era exageradamente penosa. No podía socializar tan fácil con las personas, se ponía roja cuando hablaba con personas no conocidas, tartamudeaba en algunas ocasiones –naturalmente cuando era con hombres con los que hablaba, y más si éstos eran apuestos-.

-Gracias querida –susurro la secretaria, la señora Jam, miro la tabla en donde la chica había registrado sus datos-. Bueno, Isabella, aquí esta tu horario.

Rebusco entre unos papeles hasta encontrar unas hojas de papel y acto seguido extendió la mano hacía la chica para entregársela, esta las cogió con delicadeza.

-Suerte –sonrió.

-Gracias –susurro tímidamente.

Se dio la vuelta y agarro su mochila. El sonido de la mochila al ser levantada inundo la habitación. Ella camino con un paso que indicaba perfectamente cual nerviosa estaba por inicial una nueva escuela, en un nuevo pueblo, lejos de su hogar.

-Ey, Bella –llamó su hermana, cuando Bella iba camino a su primera clase: Literatura.

-Mande, Marie –contesto ella, dándose la vuelta para mirar al reflejo en el espejo que se le acercaba.

-Sólo quería desearte buena suerte en el primer día –le dio una sonrisa calida, ampliando aún más sus labios no gruesos, pero tampoco finos.

-Gracias –contesto Bella con un rasgo de alegría.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijo Marie, antes de irse caminando con ese andar coqueto que sierre usando, en la dirección opuesta a su otra mitad.

Bella se sintió sola luego de que su hermana se perdió de su vista. Con un típico miedo que recorría por su cuerpo, cuando se enfrentaba a este tipo de situaciones.

Diviso una de las hojas que le había dado la señora Jam y se dirigió al camino que señalaba el mapa que dirigía a la sala de Literatura. A ella le encantaba esa materia, era su favorita, pero no sabía porque ahorita, no se sentiría tan confiada en ella, como en Phoenix.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar, correr a su casa, tomar sus cosas y abordar un avión que la condujese de inmediato a Phoenix, pero era lógico que no pudiera.

«Tengo que ser fuerte… no puede ser tan malo. Lo peor que me pudiese pasar sería que el maestro me hiciera presentarme frente a todo el grupo –pensó-. No creo tampoco que me muerdan ni nada»

Sus palabras de aliento fueron suficientes para que girara la perilla, pero no tanto como para que la empujara. Suspiro y a regañadientes lo hizo.

Cuando entro, sintió cómo si hubiese interrumpido la conversación más apasionante e inmediatamente sintió como la sangre corrió hacía sus mejillas, dándoles un divertido y tierno tono rosa.

-¿Usted es la señorita Swan? –pregunto el maestro, acercándose a Bella, ella levanto la mirada con vergüenza y asintió lentamente-. ¿Isabella? ¿Cierto?

Ella miró los ojos grises del hombre. Daban un aspecto cansado y un poco infeliz, pero su sonrisa quitaba ese aspecto.

-Bella, Isabella suena como si me estuviesen regalando –contesto, sus labios casi no se movían, por lo cual sus palabras no eran muy claras.

-Bien… Bella Swan. Perfecto –dijo el señor Márquez, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Puedes sentarte aquí.

El señor Márquez señalo una de las mesas, donde, en una de las sillas estaba un chico moreno, de cabello oscuro y no muy largo, sus ojos eran burlones y su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad. Era musculoso y delgado. Su aspecto era ligeramente desgarbado, pero seguro de si mismo. A simple vista, se veía que era un chico muy agradable, con el cual cualquiera quisiera estar un rato, tan siquiera.

Ella vacilo un momento, pero seguido se dirigió hacía el lugar indicado.

-Hola –saludo el chico con una sonrisa amigable, igual que la que tenía en el rostro todo el tiempo.

Aunque, esta, aunque muy similar, igual era muy diferente, se podía notar algo especial en ella: un brillo. Algo que nadie más había podido sacar, _al parecer_, hasta ahora.

-Hola –respondió ella con una voz penosa, se mordió el labio y presto atención a lo que el maestro estaba explicando.

En toda la hora de clases, ella no hablo, el chico se dedicaba a mirarla cómo si fuese la persona que más luz tenía en toda la habitación. Él estaba embobado con su aspecto físico, si, muy bonita.

«Es una chica muy bonita, la más bonita que he visto en mi vida… aunque, parece algo tímida, quizá sea mejor que se lo quite, así sería mejor». Ese pensamiento recorría su mente. «Tengo que quitarle la pena» Se repetía.

Cuando la campana sonó, anunciando el final de la clase, ella se levanto, agarrando su mochila, lista para salir y entrar a otra hora de pena. Aunque no se esperaba sentir una caliente mano en su hombro; se giro para ver a su compañero de mesa junto a ella, con su mano extendida y situada sobre su hombro, de repente, se sintió algo incomoda, pero no lo suficiente como para retirar su mano.

-No me he podido presentar bien –aclaró él-. Soy Jacob Black –su nombre sonaba sedoso y rudo al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Bella –dijo ella, bajando la mirada, y sintiendo un poco de sangre subir a sus mejillas, aunque no fue mucho el rubor, si era un poco notorio.

-Sí, lo se –dijo él.

Ella levanto la vista, confundida, no creía tener algo que dijese su nombre y no recordaba habérselo dicho. Su mirada era de completa confusión y sus expresivos ojos demostraban la pregunta que no podía gesticular con sus labios: «¿Cómo sabes eso? ». Él lo noto tras unos minutos de haber indagado en sus ojos.

-Tú lo dijiste –aseguro-. Se lo dijiste al maestro.

-Pensé que lo había dicho en voz baja –comentó, su rubor aumento unos pocos grados más de potencia-. No creí que me pudieses escuchar –le sonrió, no muy tranquila. No se sentía del todo segura, pero era cómodo estar con él, sentía cómo si él la pudiese entender o algo parecido.

Jacob Black se ofreció a acompañarla hacía su siguiente clase; no les tocaba juntos, pero él le aseguro que no lo retrasaría en lo más mínimo al acompañarla. Bella no se sentía tan mal que él la acompañara, hasta eso, estaba agradecida. Sentía que al menos tenía con alguien con quien confiar aparte de con su hermana. Noto que casi todos saludaban a Jacob, como si de una estrella se tratase.

-¿Todos te conocen? –pregunto Bella, extrañada, cuando ya iban por la veinteava persona que lo saludaba, en un trayecto de tres metros.

-Prácticamente –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué? –ella no podía detener su lengua cuando tenía curiosidad de algo, simplemente tenía que preguntar y ya.

-Pues… soy el capitán del equipo de football, así que todos me conocen –sonrió otra vez.

-Oh, que bien –contesto ella simplemente.

Los deportes no eran algo que le interesara mucho a Bella. más bien, los intentaba evitar, no le gustaban pues era muy torpe, podía encontrar fácilmente una justificación para caerse.

-¿A ti no te gusta el football? -pregunto él, arqueando una ceja.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se limito a seguir caminando.

En poco tiempo, llegaron al salón que le correspondía a Isabella. Se despidió de él con un gesto en la mano y entro, otra vez con el mismo miedo que el que tenía en su primera clase.

El profesor no la obligo a presentarse frente al grupo y se sentó junto a una chica que era menos o igual de penos que ella. Su nombre era Ángela, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, pero se apenaban.

Pasaron otras clases antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

Ángela, que de hecho era una muchacha muy amable, la acompaño hasta la cafetería. Iban intercambiando unas cuantas frases acerca de ellas mismas.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, Bella sintió que las observaban como bichos raros. O más bien, a ella. Otra vez, tuvo esas ganas de salir corriendo, pero esta vez igual gritando y llorando de la vergüenza, ella no era un bebé y tenía que demostrarlo. Pero, era difícil.

-Ven, vamos Bella –dijo Ángela, enganchando su brazo en el suyo, haciendo que sus codos quedasen juntos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y la siguió. Tomó un poco de comida, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la cafetería estaba repleta de gente. Sentía que eran demasiadas personas en un lugar tan reducido. Se empezó a sentir mareada y con nauseas.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto el chico que estaba a su lado.

Su voz, le pareció a Bella tan aterciopelada, parecía que intentaba acariciar el aire. Lo volteó a ver, realmente, su voz describía un poco su apariencia: atractiva.

Tenía unos ojos de un color esmeralda muy vivo. Parecía que resplandecían aún con la opaca luz del establecimiento. Su cabello era cobrizo y se veía sedoso, tentador; estaba desarreglado, cada mechón parecía tener mente propia. Su nariz era recta y sus labios de un grosor perfecto y un color rojo suave tentador. Su piel, parecía nieve pura, pero, daba la apariencia de ser muy suave.

-S-sí –contesto ella, lo mejor que pudo.

Sin haberse dado cuenta alguna, la sangre ya había recorrido su camino habitual y cubierto sus mejillas de un rojo escarlata que a los ojos esmeraldas, le pareció un acto muy tierno… y divertido.

-Parecías un poco mareada –aclaro él.

-O-oh, es que… hay mucha gente –aclaró ella, sobando la frente distraídamente.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ella estaba hablando muy fluidamente con ese encantado chico. Sonrojada, pero hablando con fluidez. Mucho mejor que con cualquier otro. Incluso mejor que con Jacob Black.

-¿No te gustan los sitios donde hay mucha gente? –pregunto él con voz calmada y comprensible. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos que estaban llenos de misterios que ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir-. A mí tampoco –ambos sonrieron, ella sonrojada y él encantado de ése acto.

Bella se dio cuenta que gracias a su conversación, había perdido de vista a Ángela y que habían retrasado la fila de alumnos que estaban ansiosos por comprar su comida para pasar a gusto su almuerzo.

Se apresuro a seguir caminando, con el joven a su lado, una vez que pagaron, los dos, él se acerco a ella. No quería dejarla.

-¿Quieres ir a un sitio donde no allá tanta gente? –pregunto con voz suplicante.

A él no le gustaban en lo más mínimo los lugares repletos de gente. Le desesperaban, él no era una persona muy social que podamos decir. Lo había intentado alguna vez en su vida. Pero no lo había logrado y la verdad ser popular o no era lo que menos le importaba.

-Por favor –contesto ella a como pudo.

Él la dirigió hacía la biblioteca, no le interesaba mucho a donde irían, pero quería un sitió tranquilo. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo todos los días en ese lugar, sólo acompañado de los libros y la sabiduría que ellos ofrecían. Obviamente, no lo gustaba mucho estar así de solo, por lo tanto, cuando vio que Bella tampoco se sentía muy a gusto con tanta gente, él no iba a desaprovechar dicha oportunidad.

-Por cierto –comento el chico cuando entraron a tal lugar, él sólo llevaba una manzana en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra-. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Ella sonrió, su nombre sonaba muy elegante y atractivo, así cómo él.

-Soy Bella Swan –dijo ella con felicidad.

Estuvieron ahí, hablando hasta que la campana sonó. Bella no se quería ir, se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar, callado y pacifico. Era perfecto para lo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Él, por su parte, quería saber más de ella, le daba mucha curiosidad todo lo que le pudiera decir.

-¿Qué clase te toca? –pregunto él, cuando se levantaron dispuestos a irse de ese reconfortante ambiente.

-Biología –dijo ella con aburrimiento, más, en la cara del chico salió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-A mí igual –dijo él.

Se fueron juntos hacía su clase. Pero, Bella se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante: su hermana. Cuando estaban cerca del salón de biología, Marie camino hacía ella con una mirada enfurruñada.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Su voz no era muy paciente. Bella se quedó tranquila, ella siempre le gritaba cuando no cumplía uno de sus mandatos. Edward, por su parte, se quedó en shock. Entendía que eran gemelas. Era lo lógico. Lo que no entendía, era ni porque le gritaba a Bella, no porque Bella no le había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron hablando juntos.

-Es que conocí a Edward y… ya sabes cuando me desesperan los lugares infestados de gente –contesto Bella, con una sonrisa que intentaba convencer a su hermana gemela, aunque no lo lograba realmente.

Pero, sin embargo esta sonrió y se giro hacía el chico.

Se quedó en shock, le encanto, simplemente pensó que era la persona más guapa que había conocido en su vida, y por su puesto, no lo iba a dejar escapar, él tenía que ser suyo…

-Soy Marie –dijo con voz adorable, ó algo que intento serlo.

La voz de Marie era más grave que la de Bella así que resultaba un poco más complicado hacer una voz adorable.

-Edward –contesto él con una sonrisa tranquila y calmada, ahora.

-Un gusto… gracias por estar con mi hermanita –dijo, mirando a Bella como si ella sobrara, aunque, ésta no se iba a ir, eso era seguro.

-Es un placer, disfrute bastante de su compañía –dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Bella se sonrojo un poco-. Tenemos que ir a clases, Bella –le recordó-. Adiós, espero verte pronto.

Marie se quedo viendo como él le sonreía amablemente y se alejaba a una distancia considerable de su hermana.

Por coincidencias de la vida, a Bella le tocaba sentarse junto a Edward. Se la pasaron muy a gusto durante la clase. Las últimas dos horas que le tocaban a Bella, coincidían con una de Edward así que volvieron a repetir la dinámica, a excepción que esta vez no se toparon con Marie. Él la acompaño hasta su última clase que era Deportes y luego se fue a la suya.

-¡Bella! –llamó Marie cuando el día acabo.

Ellas se encontraban en el auto que habían podido comprar con sus ahorros: una pick up. Marie no estaba nada entusiasmada con eso, para ser sinceros.

-Vaya… tu amiguito es muy lindo –afirmó Marie, con una sonrisa engreída-. Seguro y logro que salga conmigo –se mordió el labio de la emoción-. ¡Sí, Bella! ¿No sería grandioso? –su sonrisa era enorme.

Bella no quería ser mala hermana ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad Marie no estaba siendo tampoco la mejor. Así que se limito a encogerse de hombros. No se imaginaba a Marie no Edward… más bien, no quería imaginárselos juntos.

* * *

Hola! Yo con otra historia nueva n.n si, como fastidio xD jaja bueno, espero que les guste! Sí, sí. Bueno... comenten por favor n.n jeje Adiós. Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	2. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra._

_Amigos_

El golpeteó de la lluvia fuera de la ventana era más fuerte de lo que Bella y Marie estaba acostumbradas, pero, a la única que parecía afectarle aunque sea un poco, era a Bella, quien se revolvió un poco en su cama, antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto para sí misma, antes de mirar las letras verdes fosforescentes de su reloj digital.

Su reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Al darse cuenta de que ya era una hora razonable para levantarse, gimoteó.

Se levantó sin ganas y camino hacía el baño que había en su habitación; se baño con pereza y luego se vistió, tomando en cuenta el clima tan agradablemente frío, se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color morada, unos tenis blancos, deportivos y se amarro el cabello en una coleta.

Cuando termino de hacer todo eso, miró el reloj, para descubrir que eran las siete, ella no era una persona que tardase mucho arreglándose.

Fue a la habitación continua: la de Marie, y toqueteo con los nudillos.

-¿Marie? –dijo, y, al no obtener una respuesta volvió a intentarlo, toqueteo nuevamente y dijo-: se nos hace tarde ¿Estas lista?

-Bella, espera, me estoy arreglando, vete subiendo al carro o lo que sea, pero espérate. –Bella había aprendido que siempre, al despertarse Marie estaba de un humor muy irritante, hasta que se bañaba.

Bella suspiró sonoramente y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose a Charlie, comiendo unos huevos revueltos a modo de desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ch… papá –susurró.

-Hola, Bella –le dio una sonrisa cálida y luego siguió con su atención en su desayuno.

Bella asintió, ellos siempre eran de pocas palabras, Marie era la habladora ahí, por eso era que le gustaba mucho estar René (su mamá) y Phil (su padrastro).

La joven castaña agarro un tazón y un poco de cereal y leche y los sirvió, luego se sentó en la silla enfrente de la de su padre y se puso a desayunar.

Marie, no era nada parecida a ella, fuera de lo superficial. Ella sí tardaba mucho tiempo arreglándose, y más, si quería poner su plan de "Conquistar a Edward" en marcha. A ella, digamos que casi no le importaba la actitud de la persona, si no más el físico: para ella no importaba si era un hombre de lo más tierno, tenía que ser guapo o no podía estar con ella: típica niñita reina de la escuela.

Cuando bajo, era muy sencillo reconocer cual era cada gemela.

Marie, se había puesto unos jean apretadísimos, grises, y una blusa apretada color rojo sangre. Su maquillaje era muy marcado, sus ojos estaban bien delineados y sus pestañas enchinadas, sus labios de un potente color rojo y sus mejillas con rubor –ya que ella no tenía esa tendencia de ponerse roja como Bella-. Su cabello estaba obviamente enchinado y perfectamente arreglado.

Bella, sin embargo, era sólo y únicamente Bella: sencilla, pero hermosa naturalmente.

-Vámonos, Marie, se nos hace tarde –dijo un poco exasperada Bella, tomando su mochila, que estaba en la silla del comedor y yendo directo hacía la puerta.

Ella lo aceptaría, pero nunca frente a su hermana, que tenía celos. Desearía poder vestirse así. Actuar así… Ser así, en sí. Quizá, así, sólo así, tendría la atención de más personas. Ese siempre es el pensamiento de Bella.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que ella lograba tener la atención de las personas sin poder intentarlo en lo más mínimo.

-Bella, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? –dijo Marie, cuando Bella corrió (torpemente) hacía su Toyota Prius, color rojo quemado.

-No quiero llegar tarde –respondió, volteándola a ver un poco, y ganándose una buena caída.

-¿Te lastimaste? –pregunto, preocupada, caminando, con paciencia pero apurada, hacía su hermana.

-No, no te preocupes –contestó con una sonrisa.

Se levanto y siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. No le importaba haberse caído, siempre le pasaba lo mismo ¿por qué importarle, entonces?

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y espero a que su hermana se subiera en el de piloto. A Marie le gustaba manejar a una rapidez que para Bella no era muy agradable, pero a ella le gustaba y Bella, la dejaba.

-Llegamos –anunció Marie cuando se había estacionado enfrente de la escuela, junto a un Volvo plateado y un BMW rojo.

Isabella bajó a toda prisa, la verdad, se había estado sintiendo incomoda junto a su gemela y quería llegar a su clase lo más antes posible.

-Ey, Bella –la llamó una aterciopelada voz, desde atrás de ella.

Ella volteó a toda prisa, a pesar de apenas conocer esa dulce voz hace un día, le encantaba y la reconocería donde fuese.

-Hola, Edward –dijo, volteándose por completo y caminando hacía él.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahorita? –pregunto cómo si nada.

-Física cuántica –dijo con un poco de aburrimiento, a ella casi no le gustaban ese tipo de materias, pero se le hacían fascinantes, claro está, no tanto como Literatura o algo por el estilo, ese tipo de materia, si que le encantaban.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –susurró, con una sonrisa torcida.

Al lado del Toyota Prius, el reflejo de Bella la veía con el cejo fruncido, esperando que le diera una negativa al muchacho que _ella _intentaba conquistar y, que obviamente, no dejaría que su hermanita menor le ganara. No era nada en contra de su hermana, sólo que no quería que nadie le quitase al muchacho más guapo que había conocido hasta ahora en el instituto.

-Claro, vamos.

Al decir eso, Marie, ni corta ni perezosa, camino hacía ellos, con una hipocresía que se respiraba por todo el aire.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase, hermanita? –le pregunto con una voz zalamera.

-Etto… Edward me ofreció… hum… -Bella no sabía que decir, le daba pena con Edward. Y, nunca le había dado una negativa a su hermana, por miedo a perderla de su lado… ¿Qué hace uno en un momento así? Ella no sabía, naturalmente.

-Oh… no querrás molestar a Edward… -empezó a decir Marie, pero fue interrumpida por Edward:

-Ninguna molestia, querida –susurro, con una sonrisa encantadora-. Si gustas… a ti también te acompaño.

Marie lo miro, pensando que ya había empezado a caer en sus redes. Asintió con una sonrisa ligeramente coqueta.

-Vamos entonces –susurró Edward, poniendo su brazo en la cintura de Marie dándole una sonrisa a Bella.

La segunda, se quedo un poco incomoda, se sintió mal tercio… y más aún… se sintió decepcionada. Había sentido que por fin alguien se había fijado en ella. Y ese alguien, era Edward. Le había gustado no sólo porque fue el primero en el instituto en acogerla, sino por su forma tan preocupada y atenta de ser. Ese toque cariñoso y masculino y sus miradas que podían expresar sus sentimientos. Era tan lindo… y a Bella le encantaba. Pero, en una pelea entre ella y Marie, ella creía ser la perdedora…

-Vamos Bella –dijo Edward, agarrando por un segundo la mano de la joven, que, ésta sintió cómo una poderosa corriente eléctrica se trasladaba por toda su anatomía.

Ella sonrió, sin un poco de ganas y camino con ellos, Bella de inmediato cogió conversación con Edward, dejando atrás a Marie –sin intensiones de hacerlo-. Simplemente, él y ella tenían más cosas en común, pero, aún así Marie no se daría por vencida.

Las clases transcurrían tranquilas, el almuerzo llego, y Marie fue con Edward en el momento en el que lo vio, dejando a Bella por unos minutos sola, hasta que llego una pequeña muchachita. Una pequeña chica de ojos celeste, cabello corto, negro, y con las puntas dirigidas a direcciones que nadie se imaginaria. Se veía agradable a pesar de tener un poco de aspecto a duende. Su nariz era recta y respingada, sus labios rojos y carnosos y su figura esbelta y más frágil de lo que parecía.

-Hola –sonrió, caminando hacía Bella, que se veía totalmente perdida.

-Hola… -dijo Bella, con algo de miedo.

No era miedo a la chica, si no miedo al lugar.

-Soy Alice y… -miro por encima de Bella, poniéndose de puntitas, hasta que dio con su objetivo y lo apunto al instante-. Ese es mi novio, Jazz.

Le hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara y éste lo hizo al instante.

-Soy Bella –sonrió cálidamente cuando el chico estuvo a la altura de las dos.

-¿Por qué estas tan sola? –pregunto el joven.

-Hum… mi hermana y… etto, un amigo que conocí ayer… no los encuentro –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hablaba con timidez, como si los chicos la fuesen a morder o ese pensara.

-Hum… ¿qué amigo? –pregunto Alice son una sonrisa acogedora.

-Se llama Edward Cu… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues Alice había soltado un pequeño brinquito.

-Mi hermano –dijo, son una sonrisa.

-Mi cuñado –se burlo Jasper, ganándose una mirada de burla por parte de Alice y una risita de Bella.

-Tonto, Jazz –susurro Alice con cariño.

-Tal vez sea tonto, pero se rieron –dijo señalando a Bella y dándole un pequeño besito a su novia.

-Entonces… ¿Es tu hermano? –dijo Bella, sacándolos de su burbuja personal.

-Sí… -dijo Alice, dando un saltito-. El único que tengo… por eso mi favorito –rió-. Oh… así que… -miro a Bella de pies a cabeza-. ¿Tú eres la chica de lo que me hablo? –sonrió abiertamente-. Eres más hermosa de lo que él dijo…

-Y vaya que dijo… y con pasión –secundo Jasper.

* * *

:D?

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	3. Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra._

_Hermanos_

-Entonces… -la morena tartamudeó al preguntar-: ¿Hablo de mí?

-Sí, y mucho –susurró la pequeña.

Bello comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se le llenaban de dulce sangre, haciéndola sentir un divertido calor en ellas.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –pregunto Jasper.

-Sí, deberías enorgullecerte de que alguien hable de ti –Alice le sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes-. Es un cumplido… -le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola reír, antes de agregar-: además, sí que debe ser un alago… mi hermano nunca habla de ninguna chica... bueno, de nadie. Siempre esta solo… me alegro que pudieras unirte a él… no sé cómo, pero la verdad no me interesa mucho, sólo quiero que mi hermanito sea feliz.

Ella y su novio rieron un momento, Bella los admito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por primera vez en su vida –después de cuando conoció a Edward- sentía que alguien quería estar con ella, sin importar nada, que realmente quería ser su amigo. Era una sensación muy cómoda y le agrado sentirla; se notaba que ellos eran buenas personas, lo cual era agradable para ella.

-Bella –canturreó una voz tras de la chica-. Vente.

Los tres muchachos que habían estado hablando tan a gusto, voltearon a ver a la otra morena y al chico de cabellos cobrizos, que ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver al pequeño grupo.

Bella asintió, cómo siempre haciendo lo que a su hermana le placiera. Pero, antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, una pequeña y frágil –aunque más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría-, se poso en su hombro, deteniéndola.

-Bella ¿no quieres comer con nosotros? –pregunto, haciéndole un leve y muy adorable pucherito.

-Eh… claro –susurró, mirando a Alice directamente a los ojos.

-Edward… ¿nos acompañas? –miró a su hermano menor con unos ojos de corderito, que sabía que él no podría resistir, y, acertó.

-Por supuesto, Alice –le sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hacía su pequeña hermana.

-Marie… ¿vienes? –pregunto, de un modo penoso, Bella.

-Claro que sí, hermanita –susurró, con una voz de mosquita muerta que, de no ser por la inocencia de Bella y la falta de conocerse, lo hubiesen descubierto los presentes.

Marie, ni corta ni perezosa, camino hasta Edward y le tomo el brazo, él, se sintió muy incomodo, pero lo disimuló a la perfección.

-Entonces, Bella –empezó a hablar Alice-. Tienes una gemela… interesante –las miraba a las dos, alternadamente.

Ahora, Alice no sabía de cual había hablado Edward el día anterior, pero, lo que sí sabía, era que sí ella tuviese que elegir, hubiese elegido a Bella muchísimo, sobre Marie. Le había agradado demasiado la pequeña morena penosa, y la grande y nada penosa, le había hecho muy poca gracia.

-Es Marie –sonrió sin poder evitarlo; Bella siempre había sido muy inocente…

-Un gusto –susurró Alice.

La pequeña, nunca había sido ninguna mosquita muerta y no le hacía ni pisca de gracia actuar como una. Aunque, eso sí, ella para mentir era buenísima, no era que le gustase mucho y no lo hacía con personas que para ella eran importantes, pero simplemente tenía que hacerlo, había muchas personas con las que puedes evitar actuar así.

-Igualmente.

Marie, en cambio, si era una mosquita muerta por naturaleza.

No es por mancharla cómo una mala persona, es sólo que, simplemente ella veía un objetivo –un chico, siempre un chico- y no le importaba a quien dañas ni nada de eso, simplemente hacía lo que fuese por alcanzarlo, podría hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese a su poder… por desgracia, Bella estaba en su poder.

-Alice. –Bella llamó la atención del duendecillo, y ésta, por reacción natural, le ofreció una cálida y reconfórtate sonrisa-. Esto… -de repente se sintió algo nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín-. Así que eres hermana de Edward.

Alice sonrió abiertamente, y rió musicalmente.

-Claro… él es mi pequeño hermanito –le acarició el cabello juguetonamente, él retiro su mano, al par de que reía.

-Quizá sea el menor… pero soy más alto. –Edward le sacó la lengua.

Bella pensó que se veía muy divertida y cariñosa la escena, pensó que se notaba que se quería y que ellos eran la viva imagen del amor fraternal.

Marie, por su parte, pensó que ella debería ser la que jugueteará con Edward. Quería que Alice lo dejara en paz, para poder ahora ella, ocupar su lugar.

-Se ven muy lindos juntos –susurró Bella inconscientemente, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, se sonrojo y miró en otra dirección.

-No te avergüences, Bella –dijo Edward sonriéndole de lado.

Ella mordió su labio, se sentía segura con Edward, pero igual un poco avergonzada.

-Bella, creó que me estas cayendo bien –canturreó Alice.

Marie se sintió ofendida ligeramente, pensaba que ella era la que tenía que caerle bien a la enana que era la hermana de Edward, para poder quedarse con él.

-Gracias, Alice –le sonrió adorablemente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Tú y Jasper, igual a mí.

Jasper igual le sonrió. A él igual le estaba cayendo bien Bella, pero él no era una de esas personas que expresan sus sentimientos a cualquiera, con Alice le había tomado mucho tiempo, más de un año para ser sinceros, pero lo había logrado, y sabía que con Bella igual lo haría, no del mismo modo que con Alice, pero al menos podría formar una buena amistad con ella.

-¿Y yo? –pregunto Edward, con mirada divertida.

-Claro que sí. –Bella se sonrojo.

El sonido de la musical risa de Edward lleno la habitación.

Marie, para no quedarse atrás, agarro el brazo de Edward y puso una mirada entre seductora y tierna –que más bien parecía de tonta-, Edward la miró, perplejo, aunque le sonrió con una sonrisa de lado.

-A mí igual me estar cayendo _muy_ bien, Eddie.

Edward odiaba que le dijeran "_Eddie_" se le hacía exasperante, pero no le dijo nada a Marie, se limitó a sonreírle. Miró a Bella con esos ojos esmeraldas que hicieron que Bella se volviese a sonrojar.

-Y a mí las dos –les dio una sonrisa de lado.

-E… -pero Bella no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese mismo momento el timbre sonó.

-Bella –llamó Alice, al momento en que se paraba de su silla, haciendo que todo su cabello se movía en diferentes direcciones-. ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

-Biología –respondió sin basilar.

-A mí igual –susurró Edward, poniéndose junto a ella-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Bella sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Marie tomo la mano de Bella y le sonrió a Edward.

-Perdona, pero tengo que hablar con mi pequeña hermanita –le pellisco la mejilla para luego sacarla del lugar.

-Marie, espera –tomó su mochila con dificultad-. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto cuando estuvieron lejos de la vista de todos.

-Tengo que decirte algo… muy importante –Marie la miró con ojos amenazadores. Bella trago en seco y sintió su cuerpo vibrar por el miedo.

-¿Qu-qué pasa, Marie? –su voz sonaba cautelosa y frágil.

-Mira, Bella… te diré esto –sus ojos parecían estar rojos de la ira-. Tú sabes que yo soy tu mejor amiga, y, además, soy tu hermana mayor –Bella asintió de una manera acelerada y asustada-, así que… tienes que hacer lo que te diga. –Bella volvió a asentir del mismo modo-. Tienes que dejar de ser amiga de Edward y de los dos tortolitos…

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Bella, perpleja, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ey, Bells… Tú quieres que sea feliz ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Bella miró hacía ella y luego al piso; dejo su mirada en el piso y susurró:

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces… lo que me haría feliz es estar al lado de Edward… ser su novia.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella quería eso mismo… pero, era muy débil… bueno, eso sentía, por eso hacía todo lo que su hermana mayor quería: no quería perderla….

-Pero… Alice, Jasper y Edward me cayeron muy bien –su voz era apenas un susurro.

-No importa… ellos se olvidaran de ti, no te volverán a ver en un tiempo, ya verás –la voz de Marie era justo la de una mosquita muerta-. Y yo, yo siempre estaré contigo, y yo, para estar contigo, primero quiero estar con Edward… para ser feliz.

Bella se mordió el labio, pero asintió ante las peticiones de Marie. Marie, por su parte, sólo pudo sonreír socarronamente, y hacerse a un lado. Bella, se sintió débil, mucho. Casi se cae de rodillas cuando Marie se deslizo a un lado, pero, logro ser fuerte.

Se dirigió hacía el salón de Biología, en el camino, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus mejillas.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –la llamó Alice.

Bella no la volteó a ver y empezó a acelerar su trote. Las lágrimas empezaron a hacerse un pasó más rápido por la cara de la morena.

Al entrar al aula de Biología, el único lugar bacante era junto a Edward. Se sentó a duras penas.

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo, y yo, para estar contigo, primero quiero estar con Edward… para ser feliz." _

Bella recordó las duras palabras de Marie.

-Bella… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Edward-. ¿Estás llorando?

Bella negó con violencia, esparciendo sus lágrimas por el escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió Edward.

-¡Nada! –gritó Bella-. Aléjate de mí…

Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los puños sobre la mesa y Bella a llorar silenciosamente. Cuando la clase terminó, Bella había planeado levantarse y correr hacía su otra clase, pero, Edward la detuvo, poniendo su brazo en su cintura.

-¡Suéltame, Edward Cullen! –gritó lo más que pudo.

-No, no hasta que no me digas que te pasa. –Edward era firme y no la iba a soltar.

-¡No te quiero volver a ver, aléjate de mí! –decir eso la lastimaba, le dolía más que cualquier daga en el corazón.

-Pensé que éramos amigos. ¡Lo dijiste en el almuerzo! ¡¿Cómo demonios cambiaste de opinión en dos minutos?! –A Edward no se le daba gritarle a las mujeres, pero no lo pudo evitar, estaba furioso.

-No cambie de opinión, ¡Te mentí! –Bella era normalmente una mala mentirosa, pero, en este momento, no sabía cómo, pero se le había dado perfectamente-. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

Edward se quedó parada en su lugar y la soltó, no dijo nada, Bella agarró sus cosas y siguió llorando a la par que corría hacía el baño, a llorar… ¿qué más podía hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la piedra!

* * *

Que fuerte XD jajaj espero que les guste;] jeje bueno, espero me comenten(:

Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	4. Liberándose

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra_

_Liberándose_

-No puedo creerlo –refunfuñaba Edward Cullen-. Alguien que se veían tan dulce y sabe mentir tan bien… ¡Rayos! –Abrió la puerta de su casillero con enojo-. "Las apariencias engañan, las apariencias engañan." –Decía una y otra vez, con una voz imitada, moviendo la cabeza a los lados y haciendo muecas chistosas-. Ahora me creo eso más en serio.

-Hey, hola gruñón –susurró una voz a sus espaldas con una pequeña risita fugaz.

Era muy parecida a la de la adorable Bella, pero no era y Edward lo sabía muy bien.

-Hola, Marie.

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a la joven muchacha de un modo encantador; no tenía motivos para ser maleducado con ella, la que tenía la culpa no era ella, era su gemela. –Bueno, eso pensaba el joven-. Al fin de cuentas, para los ojos de Edward, Marie era una persona muy agradable.

-¿Por qué tan gruñón? –Preguntó la joven con una voz cínica-. ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella sabía muy bien que le había pasado; había sido testigo de primera fila del pequeño espectáculo que habían armado él y su minúscula hermana. Pero ¿quién lo sabía? Nadie, no importaba realmente, simplemente ella no iba a dejarse ver cómo lo que realmente era: una mujer con necesidades de atención.

Ella siempre fue la favorita de sus papás; siempre la pusieron antes que Bella por ser la mayor. Y la pequeña, nunca refunfuñó, nunca dijo nada, siempre con una sonrisa. Con nada de atención por parte de sus padres y con una actitud tan tímida que era un caparazón impenetrable; pero siempre –aunque fuese sólo uno- tenía amigos que eran realmente buenos y tenía a su hermana después de todo. No se quejaba porque sabía que estaba bien así. No le importaba que sus papás no demostraban casi que la querían, sólo, ella era así. Feliz y ya.

-Tú hermana es una mentirosa –susurró él. Estaba enojado, dolido y de más.

-¡¿Bella?! –Marie, a diferencia de Bella, era muy buena mentirosa-. ¿Por qué? Hay no me digas eso, pero cómo. ¡Mi hermanita! ¿Cómo puede ser?

Sí, Marie se estaba portando cómo toda una _mosquita muerta, _una hipócrita muy grande. Pero era lo que necesitaba para enredar al hombre que quería: Edward.

A lo lejos, mientras Edward le contaba lo que Marie ya sabía, Bella salió del baño de chicas y vio a Marie hablando con Edward. Se sintió muy deshecha. Ella sabía que Marie quería a Edward de novio, pero aún así le dolía; quería correr con Edward y llorarle mientras decía que no era cierto lo que le dijo.

_-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué mosquita muerta es mi hermana!_ –Rugió Marie con una falsa impresión de asombro.

Bella se quedó en shock al escuchar eso. Marie –su "única" amiga, su punto de apoyo, todo eso-, la había llamado _mosquita muerta. _No lo podía creer simplemente.

Isabella Swan sabía que su hermana: Marie Swan, cuando quería algo, lo conseguía sin importar qué; pero, ella había prometido protegerla por siempre, nunca herirla… ahora, se daba cuenta de que todas esas palabrerías, habían sido letras… sólo eso, fragmentos y oraciones: palabras vacías que se dejan volar por los aires para aterrizar en el olvido.

_-Siempre seremos tú y yo, Bella. _–El recuerdo de las palabras que Marie le había dicho hacía ya varios años, la azotaron. Lo único que Bella alcanzó a hacer fue salir corriendo al par de llorando.

-¡Bella! –Volvió a escuchar la tintineante vocecita de Alice Cullen.

No le importo escuchar lo ligeros pasos de Alice y Jasper corriendo tras de ella. Ya era lo mismo ¿no? Al fin de cuenta, había arruinado las cosas con Edward y había dejado que su hermana se saliera con la suya: como siempre.

Sintió una ligera y delicada mano en su hombro, deteniéndola.

-Bella, espera –bramó.

Los ojos de la pequeña morena estaban hinchados y cristalizados; sus mejillas manchadas de un color carmesí muy potente y bañado en lágrimas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos en busca de aire y sus cabellos desordenados por la carrera.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Alice.

Bella la miró. ¿Qué chiste tenía seguir con la mentira que su hermana le había pedido que creara? No habían pasado ni dos horas antes de que la máscara de sonrisas de su querida hermana cayera por los suelos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué mintió? Fácil, por ser una niña mimada acostumbrada a tener siempre lo que quería.

-Bella, ¿qué pasó? –le preguntó, ahora el novio de la pequeña chica.

Bella tomó unos cuantos bocados de aire antes de mirar a los chicos que se encontraban frente a ella y decir:

-Mi hermana… me mintió y ahora Edward me odia –suspiró frustrada.

Alice la miró con el ceño fruncido y su novio miró alternada mente: primero a Bella y luego el pasillo por el que la había visto llegar corriendo.

-¿Mi hermano? –preguntó Alice; Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza-. No, eso no puede ser posible. –Alice soltó una pequeña carcajada sin humor alguno-. Él no odia a nadie; quizá le caen mal algunas personas, pero ¿odiar? Por favor, él jamás.

-Pues –Bella cerró los ojos y suspiro-: siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Él no odia, Bella. Esta contra sus principios.

Bella se sintió terriblemente peor. Saber que ella iba a ser la primera persona que ese hombre odiaría le dolió mucho más de lo que alguien pudiera creer.

La pequeña morena vio a Alice con ojos aun más llenos de lágrimas antes de volver a salir corriendo, dejando en _shock _a sus amigos. Simple y sencillamente, no podía parar. Estaba muy herida y sabía que un simple: «_Lo siento, Edward. Fui una tonta_», no bastaría para que la perdonara.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta –se iba diciendo Bella todo el largo del trayecto hacía su carro.

Cuando llego a su Toyota Prius, estaba jadeando y sus pulmones no daban para más; se sentía derrotada, perdedora, pero le era indiferente, se había sentido hacía ya muchas veces, pero jamás a causa de su querida hermana.

Bella no era de saltarse las clases, pero sentía que no había otra opción que esa, entonces se subió a su cómodo auto, lo encendió, y se fue de ahí. No hubiese podido resistir el haber tenido que quedarse en la escuela, donde podía volver a ver a su hermana y a Edward, juntos; no lo hubiese podido soportar, era mucho para su frágil corazón.

…

Bella se había quedado dormida en el momento en que entro a su casa, pues, haber llorado y corrido tanto –y el no estar acostumbrada a correr- la dejo más que exhausta.

Un ligero sonido de motor la logró despertar. Se talló los ojos, gimiendo por el sueño. Se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana. La vista que obtuvo no le agrado para nada y le hirió más:

Marie estaba llegando ¡En un flamante Volvo plateado! Y Edward… Edward se había bajado del auto sólo para abrirle la puerta a la joven, cómo el caballero que era… eso sólo hizo que a Isabella le doliera más el pecho e, involuntariamente volviera a empezar a llorar y a llorar sin control alguno, sin nadie que le ayudase a calmar el llanto: sólo ella… y su soledad, agarradas de la mano, unidas en las sabanas de la oscuridad.

-Gracias, Eddie –susurró Marie, con una voz fingidamente linda.

-No hay problema… -dijo y luego cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle-. ¿Será que Bella se ya llegó a casa?

Marie volteó a ver hacia los lados, hasta que encontró su hermoso auto rojo.

-Sí –señaló el auto-. Ya llegó.

-Y… -Ahora Edward estaba ligeramente nervioso-. ¿Será que puedo pasar?

Su voz era firme y no titubeó ni una sola vez. Marie, por su parte, no estaba apenada, y, creí que quería entrar a su casa para poder estar con ella, pero, no sabía que lo que realmente pasaba es que Edward vio cuando a Bella se le había caído una libreta amarilla de su mochila y él se la había recogido.

-Claro, Eddie. Cuando quieras. –Su intento de ser sexy le causo mucha risa a Edward quién no pudo disimular sus risitas.

Marie lo condujo hasta la entrada; Bella, por su parte, estaba hecha un ovilló bajo la ventana de su habitación… esperando que no subieran y la vieran… tan triste, tan sola… tan patética.

Se quedó ahí, prefería eso a que la volviesen a humillar. No se lo merecía, no debieron humillarla tanto, pero ellos no sabían, simplemente lo hicieron… por eso, fue aun más fuerte su humillación.

-Creó que está arriba. –Bella escuchó cómo Marie decía las palabras, y luego, cómo el segundo escalón de la pequeña escalera, hacia un sonido agonizante.

Bella cerró los ojos, esperando que la encontraran así y siguiera su humillación.

-¡Bella! –dijo Marie al entrar a su habitación-. ¿Qué tienes?

Realmente, Marie estaba preocupada. Muy mosquita muerta podía ser, pero no era mala persona, simplemente le gustaba ganar; no era su culpa, así la habían criado. ¿Podía ser culpada por como sus padres la trataban de pequeña? No, al menos a ella no.

-No importa –dijo Bella, se levanto del piso y camino hacía el cuarto de baño al final del pasillo; Marie la siguió sin importarle lo sí Bella la había rechazado con el tono de voz, sólo ligeramente preocupada por su hermana.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? Te conozco, sé que algo tienes.

-No te incumbe ni a ti, ni a tu noviecito –masculló entre dientes Bella lo suficientemente bajo como para que Marie no la pudiera escuchar.

-¡Bella! –exigió, pero, ésta había entrado al baño y cerrado la puerta en frente de sus narices.

Marie dejó los ojos cerrados y suspiró frustrada, haciendo una mueca de enojo. Seguido decidió dirigirse hacia la planta baja para poder hablar con el hombre tan guapo que tenía ahí.

-¡Es una molestia! ¡Siquiera me hablo! ¡No sé que tiene y me está frustrando! –se empezó a quejar Marie.

Edward la observó, con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza. Se puso a pensar en lo que había vivido en el día anterior. Esas sonrisas, las palabras, todo. Él no creía que Bella fuese de esa clase de personas, pesó que ella y Marie eran especiales, no eran nada iguales a todas las chicas que vivían en Forks, simplemente… eran hermosas y diferentes.

-Déjalo. –Dio un largo suspiró y luego lanzó la libreta que tenía en la mano, hacía la mesita frente al sillón central-. Dale esto, -señalo la libreta- y dile que no se acerque a mí, que así es mejor…

Marie vio un brilló apagado en los ojos del hermoso caballero que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno… pero, ¿no te quieres quedar? –Preguntó ella sin desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-No puedo… tengo que esperar a Alice; Jasper la iba a llevar a casa y tengo que estar antes que ellos. –Dio un largo suspiro.

Antes de irse, se acerco y le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla; Marie sintió su sangre correr una alocada carrera y Edward sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Cuando él separo su cara de la de ella, tenía una sonrisita bailoteando por sus labios.

-Adiós –susurró y con eso se fue.

Marie se quedó parada, pensando que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Bella, se sentía devastada y el baño que se tomó no la ayudo en lo más mínimo, es más… hasta le frustro, se quedó a la expectativa de saber que estaban hablando los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la planta baja de su casa.

«_Y dile que no se acerque a mí, que así es mejor_…»

Esas palabras que parecían inofensivas fueron una bomba nuclear en su corazón: provocó que se rompiera, que estuviera apuñalado y que una imagen de Edward lo pisoteara hasta destruir cada molécula visible de él.

-¡Ya casi lo tengo! –susurró Marie para sus adentros.

-Ya jamás volverá a ser mi amigo –susurró, ahora, Bella.

Salió del baño –aseada, vestida y peinada-, y se dirigió a la planta baja: tenía que arreglar cosas con su queridísima hermana gemela: Marie Swan.

-Marie –la llamó.

Aunque la confianza y la autoridad estuvieran en su voz, Bella se sentía tremendamente asustada por tener que enfrentarse a la única persona que la "protegió" durante tantos años de su vida.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Isabella Swan?! –preguntó alterada cuando la vio-. ¡Sólo iba a decirte que Edward te buscaba para devolverte esto… -agarró la libreta en la mesita de noche y se la aventó, Bella no logro atraparla por lo que quedó regada en el piso-, pero, ahora, Edward me ha dicho qué…!

-Que no me le acerqué. –Los ojos de Bella se empezaron a cristianizar, de nuevo-. Lo sé, los he escuchado desde la ducha, no tienes que repetirme nada.

-Que bueno. –La voz de Marie era exasperada.

Bella se agachó a recoger su libreta, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo en el suelo, después de todo, Edward la había tocado Edward, había estado entre toda su escancia, debía tener al menos un rastro de ello.

-Sólo quería decirte que ya no vas a poder seguir jugando conmigo… ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya fue suficiente! –Bella, literalmente, rugía-. ¡Gánate a tu querido Edward ha como puedas!

-Ya me lo he ganado –se regocijó Marie, sin prestarle tanta atención a lo demás del discurso; lo único que quería decirlo a su hermana pequeña fue-: Y ¿sabes? Tú ya lo perdiste… por siempre y para siempre.

-Eso está por verse…

* * *

OMG! Si yo fuera ustedes dejaría un Review! XD

Jajaj Hola! Me extrañaron?(: Espero que anden bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior *TADAAN!* :D jeje, bueno, me despido(: **Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. Je me réjouis de vos commentaires (No sé nada de francés, eh! –no es sarcasmo!x3-)**

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	5. Empecemos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra_

_Empecemos_

La joven Isabella Swan se despertó muy temprano la mañana del día siguiente, no tenía humor para aguantarse las niñerías de su gemela, por lo que decidió dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y declararlo su cuarto oficial. Isabella caminó hacia el baño en la segunda planta y se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió lo más decente que pudo y salió, comió un desayuno muy ligero y salió a las calles, no quería conducir, prefería ir caminando hasta su escuela.

Vio pasar un Porche Turbo amarillo y se quedó parada viéndolo detenerse unos momentos.

-Bella ¿quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Alice desde el interior del coche.

-Emm… no estoy… no… -empezó a balbucear, pero fu rápidamente cortada por una manito que se alzo en los aires, indicándole que callase.

-No te preocupes, entra, yo te llevo sin problemas –le dijo, dándole una sonrisita amistosa.

Bella casi no lo podía creer, apenas ayer ella la había tratado de un modo no muy agradable, luego de que ella se había portado muy bien con Bella, pero, definitivamente Alice era una persona única.

-Gracias, Alice –susurró Bella, metiéndose al auto de la aludida.

-No hay problema, Bells, desde ahora eres mi amiga…

-Pero… ayer te trate mal a ti y a Jasper –interrumpió a Alice, agachando la mirada, sintiéndome avergonzada por haberme dejado llevar por mi hermana… traicionera, mucho.

-No te preocupes, Bella –me dijo, golpeándome con cariño en el hombro-. Está bien, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer y todo estará perfecto –me dijo con una sonrisita bailoteando en sus labios, esta niña sí que es única.

-Gracias, Al.

Durante todo el camino de ida a la escuela –que fueron apenas unos escasos 10 minutos, o menos, quizá-, se la pasaron platicando cosas triviales: su infancia, sus gustos personales, sus respectivas familias; el corazón de Bella se destrozo cuando Alice le comento sobre Edward, se notaba que adoraba a su hermano con locura y que eran demasiado unidos.

Su infancia fue muy tierna, Alice le describió con lujo de detalles a Edward y a ella misma, de pequeños, a como la imaginación de Bella se lo permitía crear una imagen mental de ellos, eran muy lindos y demasiados tiernos, sobretodo Edward, con sus ojitos grandes de color esmeralda.

-Se nota que desde pequeños estaban destinados –le dijo Bella a Alice, cuando le empezó a contar como conocía a Jasper desde que eran muy pequeños.

-Eso han dicho –respondió con ojos soñadores.

Bajaron del auto cuando aparcaron el Porche junto a un Volvo plateado, en donde estaba recargado Edward, esperando a su hermana mayor, que por alguna razón que él desconocía no se había ido con él.

-Alice –dijo, cuando la vio llegar, aun no había visto a la morena que salía del auto de su hermana del lado del copiloto.

Esa morena que había atormentado sus sueños la noche anterior y lo había obligado a permanecer despierto esperando la más mínima e insignificante muestra de un nuevo día.

Cuando por fin la vio, se obligo a desviar la mirada de esos orbes chocolates tan poseedores de atención y su sincera mirada de cariño y arrepentimiento por los antecedentes del día anterior.

-¿No saludas a Bella? –preguntó Alice, rompiendo el silencio, y obligando a su hermano menor a saludar a su, ahora, mejor amiga.

-Hola –se limitó a decir con frustración.

Él no quería comportarse así, pero su actitud del día anterior lo obligaba a ser así: frío y chocante con la pequeña de ojos chocolate.

-Edward, hola –empezó a balbucear-. Tengo que decirte algo…

Edward la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero con una pequeña pisca de esperanza retumbando en sus ojos.

-Ven. –Bella lo agarró del brazo y lo dirigió a una parte del instituto donde la gente estaba limitada; podían estar juntos sin molestias-. Lo que te dije ayer…

-No te preocupes, Bella –dijo, de un modo un poco cortes-, ya lo dejaste todo más que claro…

-Pero, no, lo que te quiero decir es que…

-Que no me acerque a ti –dijo, cortando las palabras de la joven-, lo entendí.

-Pero, no. ¡Edward! ¡Cállate y escúchame! –Bella explotó por la falta de atención: otro más-, Marie me dijo que no te hablara, ni a ti, ni a Alice ni a Jasper.

Edward se quedó meditando las palabras, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada exasperada.

-¿De verdad quieres que te crea? –preguntó, ahora con una mirada muy fastidiada-. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Isabella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Edward se estaba comportando de un modo muy cruel, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué le creyese a la primera y todo fuera de magia con ponis y todas esas tonterías? Que ilusa si así era.

-Porque… me tienes que creer ¡es la verdad! –dijo, con una brillante lágrima solitaria resbalando por su mejilla.

A Edward no le gusto la vista de ver a Bella llorar, y estuvo tentado a limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero sólo tentado. Se limito a irse de ahí, dejando a Bella sola, llorando y con la mirada perdida y una pequeña parte de su corazón pudriéndose a causa del fracaso rotundo que tuvo con Edward al intentar disculparse con él.

-Soy una mierda –susurró para si misma.

-No –escuchó una varonil voz venir desde un costado de ella-, yo creo que eres linda.

Bella sintió como la sangre corriera aceleradamente hasta posarse en sus mejillas. Se giró y lo vio: era un chico muy guapo, moreno y con cabellos recién cortados. Jacob Black tenía un aspecto salvaje, aunque una extraña mezcla de niño bueno con bestia rotunda.

-Soy, Jacob ¿y tú? –preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Bella –dijo con la voz ligeramente rota.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, Bella –le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos y sus, ligeramente, sobresalientes colmillos.

-Soy nueva… llevo como tres días –recordaba perfectamente que día entro al instituto, pero no recordaba a que día se encontraba en el presente día.

-¿Qué tienes con Cullen? –pregunto de repente Jacob.

-¿Edward? -Jacob asintió-. Era mi amigo, bueno, yo aún lo considero como tal, sólo que él a mí no.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jacob, con las cejas fruncidas.

-Pues…a mi hermana gemela le gusta y… pues, ella me obligo a tratarlo mal para que él sólo se fije en ella.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

-En lo más mínimo.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –Jacob se estaba comportando con un plan muy chismoso, pero le interesaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con Bella.

-Ella… me, bueno, me chantajeo.

-¿Con qué?

-Pues… yo no soy nada sociable y… ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga. Bueno, la única –cuando Bella terminó de hablar, tenía la cabeza caída y su voz era un débil y tintineante susurro.

-Te pareces a Cullen… ninguno es sociable y siempre pegados a sus hermanos ¿eres la gemela menor? –pregunto Jacob, a lo que Bella sólo asintió-. Sí, pegados a sus hermanos mayores. Pero, no te preocupes, yo puedo ser tu amigo y ayudarte con Cullen.

-¿Lo harías? –en ese momento, los ojos de Bella brillaron como pequeñas estrellas marrones, por la emoción.

-Claro.

-Jacob, definitivamente, me caes bien.

-Bella, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Alice, cuando vio llegar a Bella con la respiración ligeramente agitada y un chico moreno: Jacob, a su lado.

-Con Jake, me estaba ayudando en algo –dijo, señalando al aludido y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar una buena proporción de aire fresco.

-¿Se conocían antes?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Alice sólo los miró extrañados.

-Cómo sea. ¿Arreglaste las cosas con mi hermano? –En el camino de ida a la escuela, Bella le había contado todo el problema que Marie le había ocasionado con su pequeño jueguito de "superioridad".

-No –dijo Bella con la respiración aún agitada y negando con la cabeza furiosamente-. En eso es en lo que Jake me ayudara.

-Bueno… cuenta conmigo, pero recuerda que es para bien y para que tu hermana no esté con él, no la soportaría como cuñada.

Tanto Jacob como Bella rieron ante tal comentario. Pero, era cierto, Alice hubiese preferido arrancarse las pestañas antes de tener a alguien tan insoportable como cuñada. Ella no conocía a Marie a fondo, pero, con una sola mirada pudo descifrar muchos secretos internos en esa pequeña joven.

-Entonces… empecemos la operación: conquistar a Edward –dijo Alice, con emoción.

-Claro –correspondió Jacob.

-¡Isabella Swan! –se escuchó un retumbante gritó de una joven idéntica (físicamente) a Bella.

-Problemas –fue lo único que Bella alcanzó a susurrar antes de que Marie llegase junto a ella y la tirase del hombro, casi enterrando sus uñas en la delicada piel de la pequeña morena.

-Por tu culpa llegue tarde –le rugió-. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Siempre lo haces.

Marie lloriqueaba como toda una bebé a gran escala.

-No es mi obligación –fu con lo único que Bella pudo defenderse.

-Lo haces desde que somos pequeñas –le devolvió Marie-. Más te vale que no vuelvas a dejarme así.

-¡A ella no la mandas! –rugió Jacob, con exasperación.

A Marie no se le pasó por alto lo guapo que resultaba dicho chico, pero lo ignoro por unos segundos.

-Ella es mi hermana menor, no te metas…

-Jacob –terminó la frase él mismo.

-Sí, bueno… no te metas en los asuntos de unas hermanas.

Marie tiró del brazo de Bella hasta apartarse de la vista y el oído de los jóvenes que habían estado acompañando a la pequeña Swan.

-Marie… me duele –le dijo Bella intentando zafarse, pero, no lo consiguió, al contrario: sólo logro lastimarse más.

-No importa, Bella. Te había dicho claramente que no juntases con la pequeña Cullen –dijo Marie con conflictos de superioridad.

-Marie –llamó una voz a las espaldas de dicha chica.

Marie en seguida soltó a su hermana y dio una muy falsa sonrisa.

-Dime, Eddie.

-Nada, vamos –dijo.

Edward, ahora, era como el perrito faldero de Marie, no decía la razón de su actitud, y no importaba para él. Pero para el mundo externo a su nombre claro que importaba y mucho.

-Claro –Marie miró a Bella de un modo que demostraba que las cosas no se iban a quedar ahí, sino que, al contrario: iban a ser mucho peores…

-No te preocupes, Bells –susurró la voz del duendecillo-. Nosotros te protegeremos, Jasper igual. No necesitas a tu hermana.

-Sí la necesito –dijo Bella al borde de las lágrimas-. Tú misma lo acabas de decir: es mi hermana.

Alice se quedo mirando a Bella por unos largos y profundos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó, indicando el inició de otro día laborar en el colegio.

Bella no tenía ganas de ir, y tener que enfrentarse con un pequeño problema que se sentaba al lado de ella en la primera hora y en otras varias más, pero aún así fue arrastrando los pies hasta el salón de clase donde le tocaba la primera hora de estudio.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les gustase el capítulo. Perdón si tarde pero he tenido exámenes, MUCHOS proyectos =S, tareas y pues mis clases de T.K.D. n//n perdón, pero, yo vuelvo, no se preocupen ;) nunca dejaría mis historias =D jejj, bueno, a continuación unos comerciales:

Este es un O.S. que hice en mis momentos de ocio, me gustaría que lo leyeran y comentaran(:** El juego de la soledad**

Este O.S. lo escribí para **The Sandess Story Contest**, me gustaría que lo leyeran, me dieran su opinión y que cuando se abran las votaciones, por favor, me dieran su apoyo n//n

**Dejarte y amándote**

Bueno, las dos historias las pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Verdaderamente me gustaría que leyeran los dos(: sus opiniones son demasiado importantes para una servidora, y, pues, bueno, espero que si se pasen, ehhh… bueno, hasta luego. Adiós.

.:* ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	6. Engaño

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_E__ntre la espada y la piedra_

_Engaño_

Bella estaba desesperada cuando se paro en el marco de la puerta, unas cuantas y brillantes gotas de agua salada corrieron por su mejilla. Sólo quería correr junto a Edward y llorarle, suplicarle porque la perdonara de su comportamiento del día anterior. Decirle que no fue en lo más mínimo su culpa, que todo fue por Marie.

Pero no, no podía, tenía una pequeña razón con cara de ángel pero con temperamento del demonio. No conocía nada bien a Alice, pero le dejo muy claro que no quería que cayera rendida a los pies de su hermano. Ella dijo que debería hacer que él se diera cuenta de su error, obviamente Bella me volvería a hacer su amiga para que se diera cuenta, pero no lo forzaría –simplemente, ella no era de esa clase de chicas-.

-Ve, Bella –le animó Jasper, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña y empujándola ligeramente para que entrara al salón de clase-. Cuando termine la clase Alice y yo te estaremos esperando.

Bella asintió, porque ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Tirarse al suelo y patalear? ¿Un berrinche, quizá? No, eso no era maduro y ella quería intentar ser madura ante la situación, así que tomó un bocado de aire y entro –aunque con la cabeza gacha- al salón de clase, directamente a su silla junto a la del chico de los ojazos.

Se sentó junto a él, las manos le temblaban y sudaban igualmente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la liza madera de la mesa. Y él… estaba ahí, como si nada estuviera pasando, mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos perdidos en el universo.

-E-Edward –le habló Bella, con la voz temblando y con la piel de sus brazos enchinada.

-Creí haberle dicho a Marie que te dijera que…

-Que era mejor que no me acercara a ti –susurró Bella, terminando la frase del muchacho-. Lo sé.

-Entonces –él estaba un poco desesperado, con ganas de nunca haber dicho eso-. ¿Por qué no lo cumples?

-No quiero –fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Edward, pero justo cuando Bella iba a contestar el profesor entró en el aula, haciendo que todos callaran.

La clase paso normal. Normal para todos menos para la mesa de Edward y Bella la cual, obviamente, se mantenía en una constante tensión ejercida por ambas partes.

-¡Edward! –llamó Bella cuando Edward se estaba levantando para irse.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya, déjame en paz! –rugió él, mirando hacia atrás.

Pero se detuvo en seo al ver lo que había provocado con sus palabras: Bella estaba parada sollozando ligeramente, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo frente a su cara y sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre.

-Bella… eh… -Edward intentaba hablar, pero no podía. No encontraba las palabras para hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas? –preguntó Bella entre histéricos sollozos.

-Ya… Bella, pero no llores –susurró, con las manos extendidas hacia ella.

-Escúchame –susurró, peinándose el cabello con los dedos, nerviosamente.

-Salgamos y hablamos –susurró Edward, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Bella.

Ella caminó, con él acurrucándola contra su costado izquierdo. Caminaron por un rato, yendo lo más lejos que pudieran de la escuela, y en el caso de Bella: de Marie, no querían que nadie escuchara lo que iban a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿qué pasó? –Edward, aunque se sentía mal por haber hecho llorar a Bella y más aún, no quería volverlo hacer, mantenía una compostura fría.

-Marie… ella… mala –balbuceaba Bella. Decía mucho, pero sin decir nada realmente-. Ella no es lo que dice ser –dijo al fin, luego de una profunda respiración y miro a Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Edward la miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con sus orbes esmeraldas fríos, como si fueran una paleta de hielo de limón: fría y verde.

-Ella me dijo que no me juntara más ni contigo ni con Alice –dijo, gimoteando ligeramente, aún-. Lo siento mucho, tú realmente eres especial para mí, eres mi amigo. Perdón.

-¡¿Y tú le creíste?! –gritó Marie, luego de que Edward le contó lo que Bella le había dicho sobre ella.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo. Mira, Bella se veía muy triste y, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba llorando! ¡¿Cómo no le voy a creer a esa criaturita?! –él dijo, con los ojos amargos y con la mirada totalmente seria.

-¡Tan fácil! ¡Ella es falsa! –dijo Marie, alzando las manos con desesperación.

A ella no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la competencia, y si la competencia no cedía voluntariamente, ella se desasía de ella. No importaba si era su hermana, siempre jugaba para ganas. Perder no era una opción para Marie Swan.

-¿Falsa? ¿No dirás mejor frágil?, eso si te creo que sea Bella. Pero ¿falsa?, no lo creo –susurró Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-No la conoces –argumento Marie-. Créeme, ella es mi hermana, la conozco mejor que nadie y sé que ella no es una niñita frágil, así como todos la ven. Ella es mala –hacia ademanes con sus manos para acompañar sus palabras-. Ella realmente no es una niña tierna ni nada de esas mierdas que la gente dice por ahí: es odiosa.

-¿No era una chica penosa? –pregunto Edward con una ceja alzada.

-No, no, no, no. Ella es insoportable.

-Claro –dijo Edward.

Ahora, él no tenía una fregada idea de a quién hacerle caso. Por un lado estaba la pequeña niña frágil que se presentaba a ti llorando y pidiéndote perdón. Y por otro lado, está la chica que sólo te dice que su hermana menor es una hipócrita que sólo te quiere engatusar. ¿A quién creerle? Muchos pensarían que a la niña, pero Edward no sabía muy bien si creerle a Bella ó no. Después de todo, el modo en el que se había comportado el otro día, no fue el mejor y contradecía todo lo que ella le dijo al principio, además, ella ya había venido a llorarle antes, y de igual modo, él no había sabido que hacer. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacer al final de cuentas?

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Marie, moviendo las pestañas de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Edward con algo de frialdad. Cosa que enfureció ligeramente a Marie.

-¿Me crees o no?

-Algo…

Marie estaba definitivamente cabreada. Odiaba que no le creyeran tanto sus verdades como sus mentiras. Y, podía ser que Edward no fuera el chico más popular de la escuela –como con los que ella siempre estaba acostumbrada a salir-, pero era definitivo que era el más guapo soltero –y no soltero- de la institución.

Edward se estaciono enfrente de la residencia Swan, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni que decir. Tanto con el problema de Bella como con lo que le había dicho a Marie.

-Entonces, adiós –susurró Marie, intentando tener una salida dramática.

-Espera –dijo Edward, alzando una mano, en ademan de que se detuviera-. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no salgo con las dos y veo como son…? –él estaba algo dudoso con la idea pero era lo único que se le ocurría para conocer los caracteres de las chicas.

-Grandioso –Marie sonrió son fingido entusiasmo-. Yo le aviso a Bella.

Marie bajó sin una palabra más y cuando estuvo fuera del panorama visual de Edward Cullen, ella soltó una enloquecedora risa y su sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus labios.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, querida? –preguntó Charlie cuando vio a Marie entrar en la casa.

-Por nada, papá –dijo con una felicidad fingida.

Subió las escaleras sin esperar a que dijera otra cosa. Y entonces se encontró con una aburrida Bella que sacaba varias cosas de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, temiendo que fueran sus cosas, pues estaban empacadas aún.

-Me voy a la habitación de arriba –contesto firmemente.

Iba y venía con y por sus cosas. Marie sabía que posiblemente debía decirle que se detuviera… pues la habitación de arriba era la más grande, y Marie creía que era más justo que ella la tuviera y no la pequeña gemela.

Durante todo el día no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. Marie se resignó a no forcejar mucho para cambiar de habitaciones. En ningún momento la chica estuvo tentada a decirle a Bella la cita con Edward. ¿Para qué? ¿Para perder? ¡Ni de coña!

-¿Edward? –dijo Marie por el auricular cuando contesto el teléfono.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Edward de un modo divertido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo salimos? –preguntó-. ¿Y cuándo con Bella?

Al escuchar eso, Marie sonrió de un modo que a nadie le agrada en lo más mínimo ver. Tomo un suspiro largo y dijo con mucha seguridad:

-Si quieres, para que veas que no te mentí, hoy mismo sales con Bella.

-Bueno –dijo el chico con voz un tanto dudosa.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

-Bueno, yo le diré. Ven por ella a las 6:30, ella estaba lista, yo le avisare personalmente.

-Gracia, Marie –susurró.

Marie colgó el teléfono con un aspecto infernal, tal y como en las películas.

-Claro que le diré –se volteó hacía el espejo que tenía encima del lavabo-. Bella, querida, ¿quieres salir con Edward, hoy? –Preguntó a su reflejo-. Que grandioso. Lástima que no quieras, tendré que yo –puso una mano en su pecho- en tu lugar.

Hizo un falso puchero cuando termino de hablar con una voz estúpida y malditamente _melosa_.

Tomó una larga ducha. Uso el shampoo favorito de Bella para poder tener su aspecto lo mejor posible. Ella no era tonta como las gemelas de los programas de televisión. Ella, obviamente, no la iba a dejar mal… en el aspecto físico, ni tampoco iba a hablar maravillas de ella misma para que se viera como Santa y Bella como tonta. No, ella iba a hacer que Edward la odiara. ¿Cómo? Fácil, simple y sencillamente, siendo lo más melosa y adorablemente falsa que pudiera. ¿Estúpido? Quizá, pero no más tantito. Marie Swan sabía perfectamente cómo actuar. Conocía a Bella mejor que nadie en este mundo y sabía sus gustos y disgustos. Su carácter y sabía muy bien como imitarla.

Se vistió lo más sencillo y poco glamuroso que pudo: una camisa de manga larga color rosa, y unos jeans apretados. Si, puede que no suene muy estilo Bella, pero era lo más parecido que tenía en su armario.

No se maquillo. Bella nunca lo hacía y estaba intentando ser lo mejor Bella que pudiera. Se ató el cabello en una coleta sencilla. Toda esta actitud no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero todo por ganar. Ese era su objetivo, no lo iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo por nada del mundo. Simplemente era lo que quería y era lo que haría.

Escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta principal y se apresuro para que ni su papá ni Bella la vieran así vestida. Charlie ya sabía que Marie iba a salir, pero si la veía de ese modo podía arruinar todo diciéndole Bella mientras Bella estaba en las escaleras ó algo parecido.

-¡Edward! –dijo Marie. Su voz y la de Bella no se diferenciaban en mucho y Marie podía forzar la suya para que el quedara casi idéntica a la de su hermana gemela. Casi.

-Hola, Bella –dijo de un modo tranquilo.

-Marie dijo que tú ideaste esto de las citas para que pudieras ver nuestros caracteres.

Marie había agachado la cabeza para dar la apariencia de inocencia y timidez. Como Bella _siempre_ la daba.

-Sí, me alegro que te allá dicho –dijo él. La miro de arriba hacia abajo, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar-. ¿Vamos? –le hizo un ademán para señalar su flamante Volvo.

-Claro.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce e inocente, que hubiese podido engañar hasta a su mamá. Quizá, ella era una de las únicas personas que las sabía diferenciar y poner las manos en el fuego por cada una. Nadie como ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Edward no quería hablar. Marie se esforzaba mucho por no gritar. El muchacho quería ver sus enormes orbes, era lo que más le gustaba de las gemelas Swan. Pero había una, una que tenía un brillo, algo especial en sus ojos. Era algo que no podía explicar, sólo estaba ahí.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer, Bella? –preguntó él, como todo un caballero. Justo del modo en el que su mamá lo había educado.

-Está bien donde quieras, Eddie.

Marie no lo contuvo y le tuvo que decir así.

Edward lo pasó por alto. No se le hizo algo muy raro

Condujo durante unos minutos hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida china. Marie hizo mala cara. Era a Bella a quien le gustaba este tipo de comidas. No a ella.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Edward-. Oh, lo siento, como el otro día dijiste algo de comida China, creí que te gustaría.

-No –alzo una mano, con su típico complejo de superioridad-. Está bien, es que no me siento muy bien.

-Si quieres te llevo a casa. Marie.

Marie se quedó en blanco al escuchar su nombre salir por los labios de Edward.

Estaba en problemas. Eso era evidente. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-Soy Bella –rechisto. Ahora con una pésima imitación de la voz de su hermana.

-¿Entonces qué hace Marie con mi hermana y Jasper? –Edward tenía una ceja alzada.

-No sé, no me ando entrometiendo en su vida –dijo, con desesperación.

Las mentiras se le estaban acabando. Igual que el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué, qué?! –pregunto, roñosa.

-¿Por qué me mientes…?

-Ella es Marie –susurró Marie, señalando a Bella.

-Aunque no lo creas, conozco mejor a tu hermana de lo te podrías llegar a imaginar. Me di cuentas de que eres Marie por tus ojos. Sus ojos son tan diferentes, ni porque sean gemelas son idénticas. Aunque mi amistad con Bella hubiese durado tan poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que ella no era así. Desde su forma de vestir, hasta su forma de caminar. Son diferentes. Tú no eres ella y ella no es tú. Admítelo, Marie.

-Sí, bueno, sí soy Marie. Pero no le dije a Bella para intentar protegerte. Te lo juro –ahora estaba actuando patética. Peor que nunca-. Ella no es un ángel y no quiero que te dañe.

-¿Por…?

-Porque es mala. De verdad Edward, ella sólo quiere engatusarte. Usarte, yo sólo te quiero proteger. –Sus malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo estaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

Edward miró a la hermosa chica y luego a su gemela que estaba cruzando la calle. Estaba riendo y abrazando a la pequeña Cullen. Estaba con otro chico: Jacob. Pero no lo tomó mucho en cuenta pues iba detrás de ellos, sólo riéndose de lo que hacían y de vez en cuando hablando. Nunca vio que abrazara a Bella ni que la trata diferente de lo que trataba a Alice.

Ahora sí, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Bella podía ser tan mala? Se veía tan linda e inocente. Y Marie ¿decía la verdad? Era igual linda, y nunca le había mostrado (no que él supiera) que le mentía…

-No dejare de hablar con ella… -susurró convencido.

* * *

Ehhh, siento que el capítulo me quedo mal:S ahh HOLAA !!! :D perdón si no pude actualizar en este tiempo:S pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y no todo en este timepo ha sido de color rosa (Traumada por un sueño HORRIBLE !x3). . jeje Como sea, no he venido a aburrirls ^^ intentare actualizar pronto LO PROMETO ! O.

--- Espero que les haya gustado (= Adiós. Cuídense y mucho por favor n//n

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	7. Beso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra_

_Beso_

-¡Bella! –llamó Edward, gritando para que lo pudiera alcanzar a escuchar hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Ella volteo con una agraciada torpeza, lo miro por un segundo y sonrió con muchas ganas. Miró a todos los que la rodeaban y les sonrió, diciéndoles algo de un modo muy animado y luego volvió su mirada a Bella, ahora se veía un poco dudosa pero aún así muy bella, así como sólo ella podía hacerlo en toda situación.

-¿Edward? ¿Marie? ¿Por qué no vienen?

A pesar de que Bella estaba enfurruñada con Marie no la iba a dejar sola sin Edward, le podía pasar algo si iba por las calles solas, así qué ¿qué otra opción tendría? Ninguna, sólo invitarla junto con su grupito recién formado.

Edward y Marie cruzaron la calle juntos, por un lado, el chico se veía contento de estar con su hermana y su mejor amigo, por otro lado, la chica estaba un tanto enfurruñada por haber tenido que ceder a las peticiones de su hermana menor y no haber podido decir nada para defenderse, porque, bueno, cuando uno está n la situación de que lo acaban de descubrir fingiendo ser otra persona ¿qué puedes hacer para decir algo y que te hagan caso ciegamente? Nada.

-Ey, chicos ¿quién es él? –preguntó Edward observando a Jacob.

-Él es Jacob –susurró Bella mirando a su nuevo amigo de un modo tan adorable que logro hacer que el gran chico se sintiera querido sólo al verse reflejado por esos grandes ojos marrones.

-Cullen –fue el único saludo que le dio a Edward.

Jacob conocía a Edward desde pequeños aunque Edward eso no lo sabía, siempre había sido tan reservado, siempre limitándose a estar con su hermana y los acompañantes de ésta. Jamás estando con las personas que él quería, porque no había persona con la que él quisiera estar. Siempre siendo el chico tímido, el ratón de biblioteca que nadie pelaba, y que nunca se daba cuenta de quienes estaban a su lado.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó Edward, intentándolo reconocer, sin nada de éxito.

El número de personas que Edward conocía se limitaba a 4 o 5 cuando mucho: Alice, obviamente su hermanita, Jasper, Marie y Bella. No había nadie más en su cerrado mundo –en la escuela-. En su casa tenía a su mamá y a su papá, claro, a su primo Emmett y su esposa Rosalie.

Pero de ahí, no conocía a nadie más en el pueblo. Era algo triste pero así era él.

-Sí. Nos conocemos desde los trece años –dijo Jacob con un poco de frustración y lo que pasaba es que Jacob Black había estado detrás de su mejor amiga: Leah Clearwater pero ella ni lo volteaba a ver por Edward.

Edward era el hombre más guapo de la escuela, pero muchas chicas (el 99% de todas las que se hacían ilusiones con él) preferían olvidarlo por ser tan cerrado y antisocial –por eso las chicas populares no lo seguían (al menos la mayoría ya no)-.

-Perdón, pero… -Jacob alzó la mano, restándole importancia para que Edward se callara y así lo hizo el joven.

-¿Y qué hacían, chicos? –dijo Marie fingiendo entusiasmo aunque, con sus ojos se reflejaba que mataría a Bella.

-Íbamos a comer –explicó Jacob.

Los dos chicos que se acababan de anexar a los planes de los demás jóvenes se acoplaron bien; bueno, Edward se acopló a la medida y Marie se limitaba a refunfuñar y mirar a todos como si con la mirada les anduviera advirtiendo que no despertarían.

Todos estaban de lo más animados, Edward no dejaba de pasar la miraba de Marie a Bella. Marie sólo lo veía a él con mirada enfurruñada, pues su plan había fallado y ese tipo de cosas eran las que ella odiaba: el fracasar.

-¡Ey, Bella! –llamó Jacob cuando todos ya se iban. Ella volteó a verlo con mirada perdida-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de carmesí cuando el joven terminó de formular la pregunta. Pero sabía que no debía aceptar pues momentos antes Edward se los propuso tanto a ella como a su melliza.

-Perdón Jake… pero, Edward me lo ofreció primero –bajo la mirada, un tanto avergonzada por no poder acceder.

-Bueno… no te preocupes –le dio una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Bella se sintiera mejor-. ¿Quieres que salgamos igual mañana?

-¡Claro! –se rió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo hacía su hermana y Edward.

-Ey, Bella, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Marie con cizaña-. Estas roja como tomate.

-¿Qué? –estaba tan distraída que no le prestó atención a los intentos de Marie de fastidiarla.

No obstante, Edward estaba más que encantado con el rubor de la pequeña Swan. Soñaba con ser él el que provocara tan hermoso color en las mejillas de la chica. Quería que no fuese nadie más quién pusiera así de tímida a Bella –aunque ya lo hacía, pero él no lo notaba tanto-.

Los tres se fueron, Marie intentaba que Bella no participara en la conversación con Edward, pero aún así ella sabía lo que estaba intentando su hermana y logro meterse a como fuese.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Swan, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward y salió disparada hacía su cuarto, dejando a Marie y a Edward completamente solos en el auto. Los dos se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, pero Edward aún estaba un poco dolido porque no aceptara su decisión y hubiese intentado manipularla, pero al fin de cuentas… era su amiga, así que no importaba mucho. La quería y punto.

-Adiós, Edward –susurró Marie con una voz suave.

Cuando se le acerco para darle un beso como señal de despedida, su mente formulo mil opciones para seguir… y su favorita fue la que realizo: en lugar de dirigir concretamente sus labios hasta tocar su mejilla, rozo su boca con la de él, y el aludido, por el impacto de la situación, se quedo estático en su lugar mientras la chica intentaba –vanamente- que moviera los labios contra los suyos.

Edward la apartó lo más rápido que pudo, con los ojos bien abiertos pues jamás había besado a nadie y la chica, obviamente, estaba dotada de experiencia en ese ámbito.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó en estado, aún un tanto, de shock.

-Fue sólo un beso –respondió Marie con una voz de mosquita muerta que se lograría alcanzar a reconocer a kilómetros de distancia-. Y sé que te gusto, es más… te encanto, mi amor, así que no digas nada.

Sin más que decir volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él y salió del auto dándole un aire dramático a toda situación. Edward se quedó aproximadamente 10 minutos mirando por donde se había ido Marie, no podía creer que hubiese hecho lo que hizo… era algo tan imposible: él siempre había sido el chico pálido antisocial que las chicas, al conocer, siempre se alejaban de él por su forma de ser tan diferente a la de los demás.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Alice cuando el chico entro en la casa Cullen con cara de extrañeza.

-Sí… -suspiró-. Bueno… no, Alice… ayúdame –dijo, con voz congestionada, mirando a su hermana mayor con ojos afligidos a lo cual la pequeña no debatió nada y se fueron al cuarto del chico.

-Ya, dime… ¿Qué pasó, Edward? –preguntó Alice mirándolo directo a esos enormes ojos verdes muy similares a los suyos.

-Marie… ella… me besó y la verdad, eso me trae algo confundido –confesó de manera atropellada.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué? –Alice estaba ardiendo en llamas por las actitudes de la hermana mayor Swan-. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esas mierdas, maldita sea?

-Alice… ¿qué tiene de malo? –Edward estaba asustado por la actitud de su hermana como una bebé frente a su hermano mayor gritándole.

-Ella no debía besarte –Alice estaba más que frustrada-. ¿Por qué te dejaste?

-Ella me tomó desprevenido –se excuso Edward a modo dramático.

-¿Dónde estaba Bella? –preguntó Alice apresuradamente.

-En su cuarto… creo. No sé, salió corriendo cuando aparque el auto frente a su casa.

-¿Sentiste algo? –Era lo más importante. Más que si lo había besado… más que quién había sido…

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Que si sentiste algo especial cuando ella te beso? –pregunto exasperada Alice.

-Bueno… yo… ella –las mejillas de Edward estaban algo teñidas de rosado-. Sí.

-Puta madre, te odio maldigo cagón –seguido de eso Alice se fue tirando un portazo que retumbo por toda la enorme casa.

Edward suspiró pesadamente y tomó su celular para hablarle al novio de Alice y su mejor amigo: Jasper.

-Ey, Edward. ¿Qué pasó?

-Marie me besó –dijo con desesperación. -Parecía una vieja verdulera en medio de un mercado en donde puede contar el chisme del momento, libremente.

-Deja de ser un gay, Edward. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Ella es muy linda –dijo con voz natural-. Y agradable. ¿Qué hago, estúpido?

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó extrañado.

-Sí… no sé… ella y Bella son lindas pero como qué… las dos tienen lo suyo.

-¿Y luego…? –Jasper sentía que hablaba con Alice en lugar que con Edward.

-No sé.

-¿Qué harás con Marie?

-Supongo que nada… ya veremos que pasa mañana, creo. Pero… bueno, sólo espero que ella pues como que lo olvide. Porque no estoy preparado ¿será correcto hacerla mi novia?

-Supongo.

* * *

Afafafa·__________________· Hola! (Ñiii) :3 PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! *Parpadea un tanto rápido moviendo sus enormes pestañas y haciendo carita de bebé:3* Lo sé, yo igual odio cuando se tarda la gente, pero es que es en serio cuando digo que no podía actualizar, tuve mucho que hacer MUCHO O.O y me enferme mucho y me lastime y blahblahblah muchas cosas… pero perdón, intentare recompenzarls :D actualizare pronto… creo, sí :D Adiós (: Cuídente o.o

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	8. Planes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra_

_Planes, planes… _

Bella se levanto temprano por la mañana, para cambiarse y demás. Bajo corriendo y se metió en la cocina y desayuno rápidamente un simple cereal y salió a la calle, llevándose una sorpresa consigo.

-¡Edward! –saludó, un tanto sorprendida.

-Ey, Bella –sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él-. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo aquí –dijo con una risita acompañando sus palabras alegres-. ¿Qué haces frente a mi casa? –preguntó sorprendida por verlo antes de las 7 de la mañana, listo para ir a la escuela, recargado en su flamante Volvo plateado.

-Em… vine a ver si gustan que las lleve a la escuela, digo –tosió-, que… bueno, eso… um…

Edward se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y no sabía ni porque, pero estaba tartamudeando y toda la seguridad extraña que él poseía se había evaporado, pero ¡Era Bella! ¿Por qué se le va su seguridad?

Bella se tapó la boca y rió quedamente por la extraña reacción de Edward, se le hacía algo tierno y divertido.

-Bueno, pues –acarició su cuello-. Yo ya iba de salida y, pues, Marie no se ha ni despertado, así que mejor yo me voy, adiós, Edward. –Se despidió con la mano y se fue caminando hacía el carro que compartía con Marie, estaba planeando comprarse uno para ella misma, pero por lo pronto y mientras que ahorraba, tendría que aguantarse.

-¿Por qué vas a ir a la escuela tan temprano? –le preguntó Edward, caminando tras de ella.

-Quiero estar en la biblioteca un rato, haber que encuentro –dijo, encogiéndose d hombros. Siquiera lo miro cuando hablo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó él, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Ella se paró, mirando a su auto, y luego sintió como la mano del joven se posaba en su hombro. Miro la mano del chico Cullen y sonrió.

-¿No esperaras a Marie? –susurró con una una voz que dejaba ver la pequeña esperanza de que la prefiriera a ella sobre su hermana.

Edward la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta, él quería acompañarla, pero no se le hacía lo mejor dejar a Marie sola, cuando ya estaba aquí.

-No se me hace muy correcto, pero tampoco me parece que te vayas tú sola, Bel.

-¿Qué haras? –pregunto, tomando un mechón de su cabello y retorciéndolo una y otra vez entre sus dedos al par que se mordía el labio inferíos. Para Edward era una imagen tan adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar sin pensar:

-Te llevó.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus cejas se levantaron, casi no cabía la emoción en su pequeño cuerpo, pero, era lo suficientemente sostenible.

-Gracias, Edward –le dijo y camino hacía él para abrazarlo.

Él gustoso la recibió y la abrazó con cariño, apretándola a su pecho. Se olvido de muchas cosas en ese momento; pero algo muy importante paso por su mente. _«Las dos tienen lo suyo»._ Recordó lo que le había dicho a su amigo. sí, era cierto.

Por un lado, Marie era esa parte atrevida, una chica que sabía cómo hacerle para lucirse bien en cualquier situación, agradable pero a la vez un tanto insoportable. Divertida, sí y hermosa, bueno, eso las dos.

Por otro, Bella, era inteligente, creativa y soñadora. Era igual divertida y hermosa. Ingeniosa con sus comentarios y quizá no preocupada por su apariencia física, pero igualmente tenía un encanto natural y cautivador. Era tierna y tímida y eso hacía que a Edward se le doblaran un poco las rodillas porque la hacían verse tan hermosa que no lo podía evitar.

A Edward le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de Bella y sabía que le agradaba demasiado la de Marie, porque tenía un encanto natural para hacer que las personas cayeran a sus pies, más que todo a los hombres porque tenía su encanto _sensual_. Pero a Edward eso no le importaba mucho, él quería a alguien agradable y más… Bella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba pensar para deducir una simple e insignificante cosa: _Bella era para él. _

-¿Por qué tanto interés en la biblioteca? –preguntó Edward con intriga cuando estuvieron casi llegando al instituto.

-Amo leer, los libros son lo mío y creo que igual lo tuyo ¿no? –ella lo miró con esos enormes orbes chocolate y él sólo pudo asentir cuando sintió el peso de su mirada-. Entonces creo que me entiendes ¿me equivoco?

-No, realmente no, yo igual supongo que hubiese hecho lo mismo si no tuviese una biblioteca en mi casa…

-¿Tantos libros tienes? –preguntó Bella, alzando su ceja porque simplemente no podía creer que él tuviese tantos libros. Los hombres muchas veces no gustan tanto de leer para ello.

-Sí, mi padre igual adora la lectura. Bueno, todos en la casa, sólo que cada uno tienen su género, por ejemplo el de Alice sería romance y no sé… cosas que tengan que ver con diseño de interiores o arquitectura –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se estacionaba con suma suavidad.

-_Wow_ –exclamó-. ¿Cuál sería el tuyo?

-El mío… -lo pensó un minuto-. Varía mucho dependiendo de mi humor, pero normalmente es un tanto de romance con drama o acción y misterios. Me gustan los libros donde pasan cosas que no te esperas en lo más mínimo, muchos son…

-Tan predecibles –terminó la frase Bella-. Sí, te entiendo, hay algunos que parece que los escribiste tú mismo porque puedes deducir lo que va a pasar minuto a minuto. Es un tanto frustrante.

-Sí –susurró Edward, sintiendo que la conversación fluía tan natural que no se había percatado que la escuela estaba total y completamente desértica-. Sabes… creo que encontraras más libros en mi casa que aquí –soltó y siquiera se puso a pensar lo que estaba diciendo ni nada de eso-. ¿Deseas venir a echarle un vistazo a mi colección?

La sonrisa de Bella representaba la pena que sentía pero asintió con entusiasmo.

-Perfecto, cuando quieras…

-¿Podría ser esta tarde? Es que sinceramente ya me quede sin material de lectura y lo necesito para distraerme de lo que pasa por mi mente –suspiró, esperando que Edward dijera que no o algo, pero eso era muy descabellado porque ahora Edward estaba a su merced.

-Claro –aceptó, obviamente.

-Perfecto pero… no sé cómo llegar a tu casa ni nada de eso –dijo Bell con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Oh, no te preocupes, por ello, yo te puedo llevar si quieres, por mí no hay ningún problema ¿y contigo? –Edward, mentalmente, rogaba que ella dijera que no, que no había problema. Y claro está, ella así lo hizo, ambos estaban bajo el efecto del otro y no sabían ni cómo ni cuándo pero el hechizo no se rompía.

Cundo Edward levanto la vista, descubrió que la escuela que se había empezado a llenar rápidamente y viendo el reloj descubrió que eran 15 para las ocho.

-Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo –dijo Bella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Edward le sonrió y se bajo del carro, caminando aprisa para abrirle la puerta a Bella y ayudarla a bajarse del auto.

-¿Qué clase tienes? –preguntó él, sabía que compartían muy pocas clases, pero quería saber si podía alargar su tiempo con ella.

-Espa…

-¡Hay estas, Isabella Swan! –rugió Marie, haciendo que Bella y Edward se sobresaltaran y giraran rápido sus cabezas, casi sincronizados.

-Marie… -susurró ella, con un tanto de dolor en la voz, por la interrupción.

-Te fuiste y no me dijiste nada… casi no me despierto y… -su cólera bajo un poco cuando vio que Edward la miraba con un tanto de duda en sus ojos…

-No es mi obligación levantarte, hermana –susurró ella, poniéndose bien su mochila en el hombro y dándose la vuelta hacía Edward-. Nos vemos luego –y con eso salió de escena, dirigiéndose a las grandes puertas del instituto.

-¡Espera, Bel! Te acompaño –dijo Edward, alcanzándola.

-No te tienes que molestar, Edward –le sonrió amablemente porque… a sus ojos el corazón de Edward le pertenecía a su hermana mayor-. Si quieres ve con Marie, no pienses en mí. –Decir eso le partió el alma y casi hace que se dé cachetadas en la boca ella misma.

-Me gusta pensar en ti, Bella Bel –suspiró con una sonrisa-. Vamos. –Le quito la mochila de su poder y se la cargo él para que así, de algún modo, tuviera algún poder y pudiera asegurar que Bella no se iría tan fácilmente. Ella le sonrió y camino junto a él.

Y ahí estaba ella, Marie Swan, parada en el estacionamiento, queriendo ir y arrancarle la cabeza a alguien por la conmovedora escena que hacía Edward y Bella… eso le dolía fuerte y profundamente, pero… ella no controla el destino, pero podía hacer lo posible para cambiarlo, quizá.

-Ey, Bellita –susurró Jacob quién camino hacía Marie. La aludida alzo las cejas pero ni lo volteó a ver-. Si, te hablo a ti, castaña. ¿No hay un "Hola, Jake" o sólo un "Jake" con una sonrisa y ya? –preguntó en ese momento a Marie se le paso una grandiosa idea.

-¡Jake! –dijo con felicidad fingida. Sabía muy bien como jugar este jueguito.

El pequeño y no muy conocedor, Jacob, no supo identificar muy bien y no pudo diferenciar a Marie con Bella.

-Te ves muy bien, eh –le levantó los pulgares con una sonrisa por la cual casi se le caía la baba, se le hacía tan hermosa y le gustó más así la imagen de Bella que como normalmente estaba siempre.

-Gracias –le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla que hizo que el pobre chico casi se le saliese un poco la baba. Pobre hombre.

-Estas diferente hoy, pero me gusta, si te soy sincero.

-Soy yo… pero mejor –le guiñó el ojo y él le sonrió de un modo seductor. A Marie le gustó esa sonrisa.

-Me agradas así… bueno, siempre, pero… tú me entiendes –le sonrió y Marie tomó su mano para encaminarse al instituto-. _Wow_, enserio, me gustas así…

_"Toma esta, Bella tonta"._

Los pensamientos de Marie respecto a Bella eran malos, y más aún, utilizar a un amigo suyo para que Bella cayera, lo triste, ella no lo haría, bueno, triste para Marie. No lo estaba utilizando al 100%, pero si un tanto. Le agradaba el chico, pero no se resignaba a perder a Edward con su hermanita no tan bonita como ella…

Jacob le iba haciendo un montón de preguntas a Marie y ella, porque no… las contestaba como ella misma. Se empezaban a caer bien, opero el chico seguía en la mentira, era algo triste… pensaba que Marie y Bella eran la misma… no lo eran ni en un millón de años luz.

Esto era tan simple… el joven Black se dejaba manipular, hacer y deshacer a la imagen de Marie, sin rechistar ni nada. Y Marie, claro estaba busque y busque a Bella y a Edward.

Casi al final del día los encontró, ella estaba riendo mientras él le decía algunas cosas triviales, Marie se puso estratégicamente por donde ellos pasarían y jaló a Jacob hacía ella, estampándole un beso en los labios.

Cuando Bella giró la cara para decirle algo a Edward, vio a su hermana y a su amigo besándose con tanta rudeza que se le abrieron los ojos como platos y Edward siguió el rumbó de su mirada.

_"Celos, Edward… por favor reacciona…"_ era lo único que podía pensar Marie mientras seguía besando a Jacob para que el chico Cullen reaccionara…

* * *

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	9. Diferente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra_

_Diferente_

-Mira, Bella -dijo Edward, señalando a la pareja que se estaba besando.

-¡¿Jacob? -preguntó Bella atónita.

Se quedó, parada, perpleja. Pensó que lo que sus ojos le mostraban era una mala broma, pero estaba ahí, de verdad. Se acercó a ellos, con el ceño fruncido y alejó a Jacob de Marie.

-¡¿Qué haces? –preguntó, viéndolo con odio.

-¡¿Bella? –preguntó extrañado; volteó a ver a Marie, que sonreía sádicamente-. ¿Marie?

-Sí, Jake –dijo, con una voz falsa.

-Bella –la alcanzó Edward-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ellos dos se estaban besando –dijo, con el cejo aún fruncido-. Tú lo viste, ¿qué pasa, Edward?

Edward la miró por un largo minuto, intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su mente. ¿Estaba celosa? Eso significaba que ¿le gustaba Jacob? ¿Él no tendría oportunidad con ella? Él había empezado a creer que a Bella le gustaba, aunque sea un poquito, pero algo. Pobre ingenuo soñador.

-Me voy –dijo Edward, dándose la vuelta para poder irse de ahí; había sido muy ingenuo.

-¡Edward! –gritó Bella, corriendo, a duras penas, tras de él, intentando detenerlo-. ¡Edward, espera! –volvió a decir, logrando que Edward se detuviera con la mano colgada en la manija de la puerta.

-¿No te quedaras con Jacob? –preguntó, sin voltearla a ver, sólo viendo el reflejo de su figura acercándose a él a paso rápido.

-¡No! –dijo Bella, tirándose contra su espalda, abrazando su torso-. Yo… simplemente me… -intento buscar la mejor palabra para describir lo que pasó por su mente-, no sé, como que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que se estuvieran besando.

-¿Por qué fuiste a hacerles el drama? –preguntó Edward, dándose la vuelta, encarándolo.

-No quiero que Jacob este con Marie. ¡Ve! A ti te quería manipular –susurró Bella-. Él me agrada y no quiero que termine con alguien como lo está siendo Marie ahora. No se lo merece tampoco…

Agacho la cabeza cuando susurró lo último. Edward se enterneció con lo que veía ¿estaba mal preocuparse por sus amigos? No, y ella era una buena persona, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho a Edward.

Se acercó a ella y alzó su rostro para que sus orbes chocolate mirasen los suyos esmeraldas.

-Lo siento, creo que me encele –susurró, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con inocencia, no creía haber hecho nada como para que él pudiera tener celos… más bien ¿celos? ¿Él debería tenerlos? ¿Significaba que la quería tanto?

-Pensé que podrías sentir algo por Jacob, si te pusiste tan celosa como, según yo, estabas. –Explicó, de un modo rápido, sin detenerse siquiera para tomar un respiro.

Bella soltó una risita fluida.

-La verdad por Jacob siento amistad –le dedico una sonrisa angelical-; en tan poco tiempo siento que es como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido y que hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido tener –le dio una media sonrisa, acompañada con un brillante sonrojo-, pero él no me llegaría a gustar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward, esperanzado.

-Me gustas tú –contestó ella, como si estuviese hablando del clima; su voz lograba fingir paciencia, pero su rostro no, pues se había sonrojado hasta parecer un jitomate y sus ojos se movieron automáticamente al piso, evitando la intensa mirada de Edward.

La risita de Edward llegó a sus oídos, y con entusiasmo, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus alegres orbes esmeraldas; estaba feliz. A él, enserio, le gustaba mucho Bella. Marie le gustaba, de un cierto modo, pero… entre las dos, su decisión era Bella.

-Eso es algo que me agrada mucho escuchar –susurró él, haciendo que ella se sonrojase más si era posible-, porque a mí igual me gustas tú –le dijo, guiñándole el ojo, sacando el lado galán que nunca había tenido hasta que la conoció.

-¿Qué haremos con eso? –preguntó ella, viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

Él estaba consciente de que quería hacer algo especial por ella porque no se lo pediría así, aquí… así que sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se quedó con una mirad pensativa. Si la quisiera intentaría que fueran algo más que amigos ¿no? Bueno, ella no sabía… jamás le había gustado, bueno, que ella hubiese sabido.

-Ahora no –le susurró con una risita.

Se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y se la abrió a Bella para que pudieran ir a su casa, como habían acordado en la mañana. Ella le sonrió y subió…

-¡Malditos! –rugió Marie, mientras veía como Edward le cerraba la puerta a Bella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó, un tanto dolido y furioso, Jacob.

Cuando Marie escuchó el tono de voz que Jacob había utilizado sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tono satín y se sintió como una pequeña y molestosa persona.

-Quería darle celos a Edward y… por lo que veo a ti te gusta mi hermana. –La última parte la dijo con un tono un tanto furioso, ya estaba harta, desde que había llegado todos le hacían ojitos a su pequeña y gemela hermana y a ella la ignoraban olímpicamente, parecía que era total y completamente invisible. ¡Pues no! Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar repleta de atención y eso **no** iba a cambiar.

-¿Me estas utilizando? No, no me gusta Bella, realmente –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No? –Lo miró extrañada.

-No… ella es linda y todo, pero simplemente no es mi tipo, ella divertida y agradable y todo lo que me agrada en una chica… pero no tiene ese toque especial que quiero encontrar en una chica –se encogió de hombros.

-_Wow_, no me esperaba eso –dijo la chica-. Simplemente… perdón… pero, ya me arte de que todos la tomen en cuenta y que a mí –se señalo, poniendo su mano en su pecho-, simplemente me hagan a un lado como si fuera una basura ó algo así, sólo… perdón, lo siento enserio, Jake…

Se estaba yendo, horrorizada de su propia actitud, cuando Jacob la agarró del brazo.

-Te entiendo –dijo, empezó a caminar, y ella, por instinto, lo siguió.

-No lo creo –dijo, dando un largo suspiro-. Siempre todos estaban a mi alrededor, tenía muchos amigos en mi otra escuela y todos me querían y aquí…

-Nadie te toma en cuenta… -terminó la frase y los dos dimos un largo suspiro-. A mí me paso lo mismo cuando me transfirieron de la escuela de la reserva.

-¿De la reserva? –pregunté confundida, yo pensé que desde siempre había estado en esta aburrida escuela…

-Sí, de la Push, hay vivo, sólo que me transfirieron a esta escuela –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizá tenemos más cosas en común de las que creía –dijo riéndose.

-Quizá –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Edward?

-Él es muy lindo… -dijo con una sonrisa-. Además… él es muy carismático, guapo y… no sé… –se encogió de hombros.

-A todas les gusta Cullen cuando lo ven por primera vez –dijo riéndose-, siempre es así, sólo que él es muy antisocial y jamás toma en cuenta a ninguna chica, realmente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada. Era algo muy extraño que un chico con su belleza no aprovechara que todas las chicas se rendían a sus pies en un instante.

-No lo sé… pero bueno, quizá Bella tenga oportunidad.

-¡Calla! –dijo ella con enfado-. Yo quiero que yo sea quien le guste… no mi hermana.

-Es obvio que le gusta Bella, busca a alguien mejor, la escuela esté repleta de chicos –dijo amargado por la actitud de superioridad de Marie.

-Cierto –dijo, maquinando su plan maestro.

-Olvídate de él…

-No lo hare.

-¡¿Por qué no? –dijo, casi a gritos.

-Porque no dejare que mi hermanita lo tenga –dijo a jadeos de desesperación-. Sólo por eso… mi hermana no se lo merece, él es demasiado para ella… simplemente ella no –remarcó esa última palabra- se lo merece.

-Eres muy egoísta –dijo, mirándola con una ceja alzada, casi desesperado por culpa de lo desesperante que era Marie.

-¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? –preguntó ofendida-. ¿Y qué me dices de ella?

-¿Ella, qué? –preguntó con una ceja alzada-. ¡Ella sólo está siendo feliz! ¡Alégrate por ella!

-¡¿Alegrarme? Estás idiota… no puedo alegrarme de que este con él –chilló enfurecida.

-Eres una perra egoísta.

Él se quedó viendo como ella se enfurruñaba a cada segundo que pasaba así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Besarla para distraerla de su egoísmo.

* * *

(:

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	10. Relación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Entre la espada y la piedra_

_Relación_

-¡¿No qué era una perra egoísta? -Rugió la chica.

-Sí, pero extrañamente me encanta –dijo él con un estúpido tono de voz.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir que te gusto! ¿No? –preguntó, exasperada de que la siguiera reteniendo.

-¿Sabes? Así te vas a quedar sola.

Ella se estaba frustrando, enojando y le daban ganas de arrancarle su hermosa cabeza broncínea al chico. Él sólo la miraba, con una chispa de decepción en sus ojos; él pensaba que ella era diferente a las demás chicas enamoradas del _chico Cullen; _el antisocial, misterioso y guapísimo.

-¡Él se quedara conmigo! –dijo, unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon por sus ojos marrones-. Él se quedara conmigo –repitió, otra vez, esperando que fuera cierto. Ella estaba decidida a que él la amaría en lugar de a su gemela.

-Bueno, quédate ciega –dijo y, ahora, se fue, acercándose a su moto para poder irse, detrás de la nube de polvo que dejo al arrancar.

-¡Mamá! –llamó Edward desde la puerta, abriéndola.

-¡Edward, querido, has llegado! –dijo, acercándose a él, para recibirlo con un gran abrazo. Cuando se separó de él, admiro a la hermosa morena-. Edward, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-Claro, mamá –dijo él, poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica, para acercarla a la señora de aspecto joven y cabello color caramelo-. Ella es Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía –explicó, siempre sonriéndole a su madre-. Y, Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme.

-Un gusto, señora Cullen –dijo, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Dime Esme, por favor –dijo, riéndose.

-Claro –rió.

-¿Y a qué debemos tu adorable visita? –Dijo Esme de un modo muy educado.

-Pues… Edward me ofreció… _ehmmm_… recomendarme libros –se sonrojo, sin siquiera saber porqué.

-Oh, perfecto, espero que encuentres algo bueno. –Esme era tan cálida, casi como un chocolate caliente en una tarde de nueve. Realmente hizo sentir a Bella tan bienvenida que ésta no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Lo siento… -dijo, retirándose, avergonzada.

-No te disculpes, querida. Está todo bien, no hiciste nada malo.

-Usted es demasiado buena –susurró.

-Marie… ¿qué te pasó? –Charlie Swan estaba apenas yéndose a su turno de policía.

-¡Isabella! Tu hija, eso pasó –rugió frustrada.

-¿Qué ha hecho Bella, Marie? No creo que ella te haya hecho nada malo, querida. –Charlie era ajeno a toda la rivalidad y el enojo que Marie le tenía a Bella. Había que aceptarlo… era más que obvio que la chiquilla estaba celosa de su gemela.

Es decir, Bella era más agradable, simple y carismática. Y Marie era egocéntrica, tenía sus momentos de felicidad en los que podía ser un rayo de luz andante, pero, nunca tan linda como Bella.

-Bella anda buscando competencia conmigo, está usando al chico Cullen, eso es sucio –rugió, corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta su alcoba.

-¡Maldita, perra, perra, perra! –Chilló tirándose en su cama como adolescente desesperada y mimada.

-¡Vaya, Edward! Tan sólo tu cuarto parece una biblioteca –dijo Bella, admirando los estantes de libros que había alrededor del cuarto de Edward, mezclados con centenares de cajas de discos-. Se nota que amas la música y los libros.

-Sí, pues, son lo que me mantienen cuerdo… ó, bueno, algo así.

-Eres demasiado interesante, ¿lo sabías? –Bella estaba embobada con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de Edward, le encantaba todo de él, básicamente.

-No, de hecho, desde que tengo memoria los demás se alejan de mí. Normalmente, las chicas se me acercaban, pero al ver que no me interesaban y del modo frío que las trataba, a veces, decidieron irse por otros rumbos y les aconsejaban a los demás no estar tan cerca del _Antisocial Edward_, el contrarío de su hermana…

-Ustedes dos son muy contrarios –dijo, con una sonrisita-. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que así es mejor, al menos no se aburrirán tan fácil y, bueno, se llevan bien. Desde que llegamos aquí Marie y yo ya no nos llevamos bien. Antes, en Phoenix, éramos muy intimas, pero… bueno, ya qué.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu hermana es muy mimada? –preguntó él, intentado no sonar muy descortés, pero le fue casi imposible.

-Sí, desde que llegamos aquí –puso cara de pocos amigos, detestaba ese lado de Marie.

-Quizá siempre fue así, pero el miedo de estar sola no te dejaba verlo –susurró Edward, acercándose y tomándola de los brazos para que ella fijase su vista en él.

-Pues… puede ser pero ¡ella era tan linda siempre conmigo! No sé, como que… no le gusto perder y lo peor… es que yo jamás le di batalla alguna –afirmó Bella, sabiendo que _esa_ era la verdadera razón, pero intentando transmitirla en un mensaje subliminal.

-¿Perder? ¿Qué estaba compitiendo? –Edward no entendía que _él_ era el premio. Estaba consciente de que las gemelas Swan sentían algo por él, pero… sinceramente él sólo miraba a Bella.

-Ella querida que la amases, quería que a la que Alice quisiera fuese a ella y todo ese tipo de cosas… pero, como que no le gusto que Alice la repeliera al instante y que tú… bueno… no te le hubieses declarado en una semana o algo así.

-¡Mimada! –rugió suavemente Edward-. Eso no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Las chicas mimadas y caprichosas jamás han sido mi tipo… por eso repelía a casi todas las que se me acercaran.

-¿A quién no has repelido? –Preguntó Bella más que interesada en conocer esa información.

-A ti, por ejemplo, Bella –susurró con una sonrisita en los labios.

Bella no puso hacer más que sonrojarse y morderse el labios y Edward al verla así, no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó, dándole un casto beso en sus rosados labios.

-Edward… -susurró ella, sonrojándose aún más.

Él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada de ella. Sonrojándose ligeramente, pero tapando una pequeña parte de su cara con sus manos.

-¿Quieres que toque alguna melodía de piano para ti? –preguntó de la nada.

Bella lo miro, con los ojos desmenuzados y asintió velozmente.

-¡Claro, Edward! ¡Sería grandioso! –casi saltaba de pura emoción.

-Ven, vamos…

La llevó a la planta baja, obligándola a sentarse en el banquillo junto a él y, velozmente, él acomodó sus largos dedos de pianista sobre las teclas de mármol de su gran piano de cola.

Para empezar a sorprender a Bella, con una sola mano empezó a pasar sus dedos por las teclas, haciendo una melodía tranquila pero alegre.

-Making love out of nothing at all –susurró ella, reconociendo la melodía de Air Supply al instante.

-Buen oído –susurró él.

Entonces, abruptamente cambio de notas, moviendo sus diez dedos por todas las teclas en una melodía alegre pero irreconocible.

-No la identifico –admitió Bella después de un buen rato.

-No. Yo la escribí –susurró él, con un leve sonrojo-. De hecho, la escribí por ti…

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me inspiras –dijo, para finalizar y luego la miro directo a los ojos, clavándose en ese río de chocolate dulce que tanto le encantaba-. Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia…?

* * *

Lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero enserio, las tareas me acosan por doquier y ya estoy en exámenes D: & no me he sentido muy bien emocionalmente -~-, así que, por favor, ustedes igual entiéndanme (: Muchas gracias. Adiós. Espero y les gustase.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
